Grow
by mars2192
Summary: Olivia finds herself pregnant at fourteen years old. Who can she turn to for help? More importantly, will the father stick around?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not stealing…just borrowing.**

**Thanks to Pam who gave me this idea by telling me what she thought was going to happen in 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Them Now'. Honey, you were, of course, completely wrong (if I had used what you thought I would have had one very weird fic) but you did inspire this fic so all thanks goes to Pam for giving me this idea. Thanks honey!**

**This probably won't get updated for a while, but I want to post it to see what you think of it. Enjoy! Oh, and I will be updating Nothing's Gonna. I just need to work it out.**

_Pacing in the bathroom, nervously waiting for the timer to go, was something she never wanted to do again. At least not in these circumstances. It was the most nerve-racking wait of her life and possibly somebody else's. Replaying a drunken event in her head over and over, she wanted nothing more than for someone to push the stop button instead of the rewind button. Everything could change, depending on the outcome of the next ten minutes. Feeling nauseous once again, she was in two minds about what she wanted the sickness to be caused by. Nervousness or what was causing her nervousness? If it was positive then it would have huge implications on her life, his life and everybody else's lives._

_Whatever the outcome of the next ten minutes, she would be upset either way. If it was positive, she would be upset for letting herself be so stupid to get into this situation. If it was negative, she would be upset for missing out on seeing something she would love grow up and become their own person. But, if it was positive, how would everyone react? What would she do?_

_Every minute passed. Every minute seemed like an hour. Every minute marching to a possibly life changing outcome._

_Trying to find some water to drink, she came across a hidden half-empty bottle of vodka. It wasn't hers but it was, nonetheless, a harsh reminder of what caused her to be in this situation in the first place._

_Sitting in a world of her own, she jumped when the timer went off. This was it- the moment she was dreading, yet, strangely the moment she'd been waiting for._

_Picking up the test, her hand shaking, she read the blue line._

_'Shit.' Olivia said, tears overflowing from her eyes. 'Shit.'_

**A/N: I know it's really short, but the rest will be longer! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

'It's not your fault. We never should have gotten back together when we both knew it wasn't going to work.' Stan said to Olivia and Mason.

'Great. This speech again. Look we appreciate that you're trying to soften the blow but really, we've heard this speech so many times that we've got it on coasters.' Mason said. His sister, Olivia, was sitting quietly looking into space.

'We just want you to understand that we're sorry we're having to put you through this again.' Karen said apologetically.

'We've got tough skin. We'll be all right. Right, Liv?' Mason said.

'Huh? Oh yeah.' Olivia said unconvincingly. 'I'm going to my room.' Olivia said, leaving the room and hiding the tears running down her cheeks.

---

'Huh? So… you and your girlfriend are splitting up. Okay…' Elliot said. 'That's a weird one… How do I describe this one? Oh, I got it. My mums split up.' Elliot said sarcastically.

'I understand this is weird for you since it's the first time you've had to deal with anything like this.' Bonnie, Elliot's mother, said.

'No, it's not weird. It's just … surreal.' Elliot said.

'Isn't that just the same thing?' Bonnie said.

'There was no need for that.' Elliot said.

---

A few hours later, Olivia was sitting alone in the Walker penthouse. Karen had officially cleared out her things and was staying a Jack's until she found her own place, Stan was at a business meeting or something, and Mason was at some sort of sports practice. It seemed to Olivia that she was the only one affected by the whole day. Olivia had been sitting in the 'Liquor Storage Room' as it was affectionately known since the penthouse had emptied. She had also decided to try a well-known method of cheering yourself up: have a few swigs of alcohol. It's not like anyone would find out would they? Karen wouldn't be back… ever. Stan would be at a business meeting until goodness knows when and Mason was staying at a friend's house tonight.

Then the doorbell rang.

Staggering down the stairs, Olivia realised that she'd had a wee bit more to drink than she'd thought. Either that, or she just couldn't hold her liquor. Her slight drunkenness caused her to trip over one of the steps.

'You see, that is why you do not trip over a step!' Olivia giggled to herself. 'Helloooo!' Olivia answered the door.

'Hey.' Elliot said. 'Are you drunk?' He asked, smelling alcohol off of her.

'Um… no?' Olivia answered.

'Okay then, whatever you say.' Elliot said, not believing her. 'Why are you drinking anyway?'

''Cause it's fun!' Olivia said, staggering back up the stairs. 'You want some?'

'Um… I'll pass. Despite being slightly tipsy, how are you?' Elliot asked, as the entered the Liquor Storage room.

'Pretty crap. My Dad and Karen are getting divorced. Again.' Olivia explained. 'You?'

'Pretty crappy too. My mum and her girlfriend are… divorcing? I don't know what to call it.' Elliot said 'Don't parents suck?'

'That they do.' Olivia answered. 'You know, after the amount my Dad and Karen have been through, I really thought that they had worked it all out when they got back together. I guess I was wrong.'

'Well, I guess I had some misguided notion that my Mum and Sarah wouldn't split up. Like, ever. I guess I assumed that because they were lesbians that they wouldn't. You know, you never hear of anyone saying 'my mums split up.' Elliot gave the reason for his feeling crappy.

'You don't hear 'my dad and stepmum split up that often either. Or at least I don't.' Olivia shrugged. 'Doesn't life itself suck?'

'That it does.' Elliot said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking about their complicated lives, before Olivia broke the silence.

'How about that drink now?' She said, lifting the bottle of alcohol.

'Yeah. All right, now.' Elliot accepted.

---

'Hey, Kare.' Jack said, answering his door.

'Hey.' Karen said gloomily.

'How you doing?'

'Okay I guess. It's just weird.' Karen answered Jack's question.

'How did Liv and Mason take it?'

'Mason took it better than Olivia. But then again, Mason always did. As far as I know, he's away to a friend's house tonight like nothing's happened. Olivia went all quiet and just went to her room. I didn't even see her before I left. I'll phone tomorrow to see how she and Mason are doing tomorrow.'

'You shouldn't worry about Olivia. She'll be fine. It's just a bit of a shock for her. She'll be fine in a couple of weeks. As if nothing has ever happened.'

---

'How did Elliot take it then?' One of Elliot's neighbours asked his mother, Bonnie.

'You know, I'm not really sure. He just went all weird and then half an hour or so later, he just decided to go Olivia and Mason's.' Bonnie explained.

'Who are Olivia and Mason?'

'His friends in the city. I guess he wanted to talk to them. Their parents split when they were really young kids. Their father remarried and then separated a few years later. Then their father faked his own death, came back from the dead and then he and Karen got back together.'

'How old are they?'

'They're both fourteen.'

'Wow.'

'Those kids have had more ups and downs than a mountain range.' Bonnie said.

'Look, Elliot will be fine. It's just a bit of a shock for him. Kids bounce back.'

'I hope so.'

---

Two hours and goodness knows how much alcohol later, Olivia and Elliot were both completely hammered and participating in their own little game of Twister which was not exactly working to say the least. Drunkenness and twister go together like chalk and cheese. Shot glasses had been found and that quickly became the new activity.

'Okay… so here's to parents who suck!' Elliot help up his shot glass.

The contents of the shot glasses were thrown down.

'Hey! Let's play truth or dare!' Olivia said.

'Okay you first. Truth or dare?' Elliot asked.

'Um… dare!' Olivia shouted over excitedly.

'Um… what would be a good dare? Pretend to think, pretend to think.'

'Pretend to care, pretend to care.' Olivia said.

'Okay. I got it, I got it.' Elliot said. 'Let's make out!'

'What?' Olivia said. 'I'm not gonna do that.'

'Truth or dare.' Elliot explained. 'You have to.'

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who reviewed:) I'm not sure how successful this chapter has been so feel free to tell me it sucks! Lol. **


	3. Chapter 2

'Afternoon, Liv.' Mason said, when he saw Olivia walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Could you not shout?' Olivia said groggily.

'I didn't shout.' Mason said, confused.

'What did I just say? By the way, where's Dad?' Olivia asked, her head on the kitchen table.

'Business meeting I think.' Mason answered.

'If he ever asks, I was at ballet this morning, which, just F-Y-I, I need you to write a note for.' Olivia explained.

'Why?'

'To explain why I wasn't there.' Olivia snapped.

'You weren't at dancing this morning?' Mason asked.

'Do I look like I was at dancing this morning?' She snapped again.

'Then who did I hear leaving at half eight this morning?' Mason asked.

'Um…' Olivia tried to think of an answer. 'I don't know.' She lied. 'Maybe it was Dad leaving for the business meeting.'

'No, Dad left at half past ten.'

'Then maybe it was one of the staff making a run for freedom.'

'I doubt it somehow.' Mason explained. 'But somebody definitely left early this morning.'

'Shit.' Olivia said to herself.

'What?' Mason asked, sure he'd heard he say something Olivia say something.

'What? I never said anything.'

'Anyhooslebees… how was your night?' Mason asked, obliviously.

'Please don't ask. And do not under any circumstances go into the Liquor storage room.' Olivia shook her head. 'Oh, and don't shake your head when you've got a hangover.'

'You never? Oh-em-gee.'

'Could you quit it with the lettering?'

'What's Dad going to say if he finds out you got completely hammered last night?'

'You're gonna cover for me so he won't ever know!' Olivia said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 'I thought you were staying at Liam's house last night?' Olivia said, wondering why Mason had been in so early.

'I was but I had to come home early 'cause Liam's mum had to on an emergency trip to LA or something, so I let myself in using your key.' Mason explained.

'So that's where that went to.' Olivia realised.

'I wonder who it was I heard leaving.' Mason said to himself.

'Well… I guess you'll never know.'

---

A few days later, some sort of plan had been made for dinner at Will and Grace's. Somehow, unclear to them, Karen had asked them if they wanted to go. It seemed to them weird. Oh well, maybe it wasn't.

'Hey Liv, are you ready to go?' Mason yelled up the stairs.

'Give me five minutes!' She yelled in reply.

'Come on we're gonna be late!'

'That was exactly the point.' Olivia said quietly to herself.

'Come on, I wanna get there before Grace has a chance to eat all the food!'

Olivia was, of course, dreading this thing at Will and Grace's. But she wouldn't let anybody else know that… They wouldn't _ever_ need to know… would they?

---

'Okay who wants to play pyramid?' Will asked enthusiastically. Before anybody had a chance to answer: 'Okay then. I'll go partners with Grace. Jack with Karen. I guess Mason will do his usual timekeeping which leave Olivia and Elliot.'

'I don't want to play.' Olivia said.

'What?' Everybody asked.

'I don't want to play pyramid and I certainly don't want to play pyramid with him.'

Jack and Karen exchanged puzzled glances.

'Okay then… um… you can be time-slash-score keeper.' Will said.

'You know what, I don't to play at all. I'm going to go home.' Olivia said. 'I'll see you all another time.' With that, Olivia left.

'Whoa… that was weird.' Mason said.

'You don't say.' Grace said.

'What's up with her?' Karen said, more to herself than to anybody else.

'Why are you all looking at me?' Elliot snapped.

'We weren't.' Jack said.

Elliot was glad Olivia had left. It had been one hell of an awkward evening. It would get less awkward as time went on… wouldn't it? Nobody would ever have to know… would they?

---

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just like a filler. It's one of these bits where it didn't fit into the last chapter but it won't fit into the next one either so… Anyway, enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)**


	4. Chapter 3

'What's been up with Olivia and Elliot? They haven't spoken in weeks. They used to be hanging out together all the time.' Karen said, putting a box into her new apartment. 

'I know. Since that night at Will and Grace's neither one of them has been the same. Any time I ask Elliot what the hell is up he snaps at me and tells me it's none of my business.' Jack explained. He was helping Karen moving her stuff into her new place.

'Olivia does the same thing whenever I ask her. I even tried asking Mason if he knew what was up with them. He didn't. That's the thing that's worrying me slightly. Something serious is up for Mason not to know anything.' Karen sighed. 'Do we like my new apartment?'

'We like your new apartment. When you inviting everybody over for a house-warming party?' Jack asked sarcastically.

'Once I get it all decorated and decide where everything is going to go.'

'So… no drinks now then?'

'Honey, who are you kidding? I have a box that's marked 'Alcohol. Go find it.'

---

'My god… how difficult is that dance routine?' One of Olivia's friends from her ballet class stated.

'I know.' Olivia said.

'Does anybody have any body spray?' Another dancer asked.

'There you go Tina.'

Tina began spraying the body spray. Olivia instantly felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

'Is she okay?'

'Um… sounds like she's throwing up.'

'And is it just me… or does Liv look like she's put on weight?' Another person said quietly.

'Yeah. I noticed that. She's normally stick thin. But now she looks as if she's filled out a little.'

'I guess that was going to happen at some point for her. I mean, have seen how huge her dad is? He's like three stages past obese.'

---

'So x equals… and then use the Pythagoras …Then what do we do? Olivia, care to answer?… OLIVIA WALKER!' The maths teacher yelled.

'Huh? What the… what are we talking about?' Olivia asked her friend who was sitting next to her.

'Olivia Walker, stay behind after class.'

'Liv, you were sleeping.' Olivia's friend said quietly.

'I was? Oh my god.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'Uh… nothing. I've just been really tired lately.'

'Why don't you go to sleep earlier then?'

'I went to my bed at nine o'clock last night. That was after I crashed on the sofa for like an hour. I didn't wake until seven this morning. I was running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready this morning!'

---

Olivia had, luckily, managed to not get a punishment exercise for falling asleep in class.

'Does anybody have coffee?' Olivia asked.

'Um… no. When do we ever bring coffee to school?' A friend asked sarcastically. 'Plus… how are you gonna be able to finish a hot cup of coffee before we get down the corridor and into RE?'

'Okay… but if you see me falling asleep chuck something at me.'

'By the way, what was wrong with you at dancing?'

'I don't know. When Tina sprayed that body spray thing, it just made me feel sick. I think it's just coincidence though. I think I've picked up a bug or something. I've thrown up every day for the last few days.'

---

'Hey, Mason. You know, your sister fell asleep in her maths class today.' One of Mason's friends said.

'Hmm…that a bit weird.' Mason said.

'Well, it was in maths. So maybe it's not that weird.'

Olivia and her friend walked into the RE classroom.

'Hey Liv, did you fall asleep in maths today?' Mason asked.

'Is it any of your business?' Olivia snapped.

'Hey! Bitchy McSnipe!' Mason shouted.

'Bitchy McSnipe?' One of their classmates asked.

'It's a family saying.' Mason answered.

---

Twenty minutes or so into the RE class, somebody sprayed the same body spray as had been sprayed at dancing class.

'I thought I told you not to spray things in class!' The teacher yelled.

Seconds later, Olivia ran out of the classroom.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' Mason said.

'She did the same thing at dancing class on Saturday when somebody sprayed that body spray.'

'Odd.' Mason said.

---

Last class of the day, Biology, had been a real hoot. Some supply teacher that Olivia's class had had decided to teach them about the first signs of pregnancy. Olivia sat through the whole class trying to hide her shock, panic and realisation.

'Mason, I'm going… to um… Grace's office. I'll be back home… later.' Olivia lied.

'Okay.' Mason said. _She's gone weird,_ he thought to himself.

---

In a pharmacy far enough away from both school and home that nobody would see her, Olivia walked up to the counter.

Hiding her face, she said, 'I need a home pregnancy test, please.'

---

Two hours later, Olivia sat on a bench in Central Park, thinking it over. She couldn't be pregnant. She was only fourteen. How would everyone react? This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. But it did happen. It had happened. It was happening.

Life was never going to be the same again.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not totally sure about this chapter. If anybody has any advice, feel free to say it. Enjoy! And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 4

'Hey! It's the theme park trip today!' Mason said excitedly as he walked towards the breakfast table.

'Oh, I forgot about that.' Olivia said drearily.

'How could you forget about it?' Mason asked, shocked. 'I've been going on about it for the last week!'

'I've just been thinking about other, more important things.' Olivia said in the same tone as she had used before.

'Like what?' Mason asked.

'I'm not telling you.'

'Tell me!'

'No!'

'Why not?'

'BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO AND BECAUSE IT ISN'T MAKING ENOUGH SENSE TO ME YET!' Olivia yelled, before leaving the kitchen area.

'What was up with her?' Stan asked.

'I have no idea.' Mason answered. 'But something is really bothering her.'

---

On the bus to the theme park, Olivia had stared out the window and not said a word to anybody. Something was wrong, Mason knew. But what?

---

'What should we go on first?' One of Olivia's friends said.

'How about the roller coaster?' Another friend suggested. It just so happened that they were standing next to the roller coaster.

Olivia read down the list of safety rules. One caught her attention. : _Do not ride if you are pregnant._

'I'm not going to go on.' Olivia said.

'How come?' Mason asked.

'I don't want to.' Olivia lied.

'Aww… Olivia's a chicken.' A friend obliviously joked.

'I'm not a chicken. I just don't want to go on the ride.' Olivia protested.

'Okay then. Would you watch our bags then?' One member of the group asked.

'Sure.' Olivia agreed.

---

Waiting in the queue, the friends were talking.

'Is it just me or has Olivia went weird?'

'Yeah, I noticed that.' Another friend said. 'She normally is the first to go on the big rides. Something isn't right.'

'I asked her what was bothering her this morning, she snapped and yelled at me saying that she didn't want to tell me and that it wasn't making enough sense to her yet.' Mason explained.

'What is _it_?' Another friend asked.

'I have no idea.' Mason answered.

---

A few hours later, still in the theme park, Olivia hadn't been on any rides. Well, she couldn't, could she? She wasn't allowed. And she knew her _friends_ had been talking about her all day. But that wasn't the worst part of the day. Oh no. It was far from it.

---

'Will somebody come with me to get juice?' Olivia asked the group.

'Yeah. I need juice too. I'm thirsty.' One of the friends said.

---

The little shop in the theme park was strange. It had two entrances, one at each end of the rectangular building. The queues for the counter met in the middle.

'I'll have a can of fanta-' The person in the adjacent queue began

'I'll have a can of-' Olivia said simultaneously. She turned, recognising the voice of the person in the queue next to her.'

'Olivia?' Elliot said.

Olivia turned to her friend. 'Could you get me a can of diet coke, and I'll pay you when you get outside.' With that, Olivia left the little shop.

'That was odd.' Olivia's friend said.

'Not really.' Elliot said quietly to himself.

'Who are you, by the way?' Olivia's friend asked.

'I'm Elliot. I'm her stepmother's best friend's son.' Elliot answered. 'I think I got that right.'

'Why does she seem so pissed at you?'

'I don't have a clue.' Elliot lied.

If only he knew the truth.

---

'Liv, what the hell was that about?' The friend asked once she was out of the shop.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Olivia said. 'Not to you.'

'What does that mean?' The friend snapped.

'It doesn't mean anything.' Olivia shouted. 'I just need to figure some stuff out by myself.'

'Liv, we all know that something's bothering you, and now I think it's got something to do with that guy in the shop, so would you please just tell me what the hell is going on with you.'

'Would you just quit it with the third degree. If I wanted to tell you, I would tell you.' Olivia yelled. 'I'm going home.'

'Liv, you can't go home by yourself.'

'Yeah, well I'm going home.' Olivia said.

---

'Mason, Olivia's going home.' The friend said in a slightly panicked tone.

'What?' Mason asked.

'Well, we were at the juice shop, we met somebody called Elliot in the queue, Liv seemed pissed, walked out of the shop, I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she didn't want to discuss it, not to me, I snapped at her, she yelled back and then said she was going home.'

'I'll see you guys later.' Mason said, before going off to find Olivia.

'Hey… I think I _might _have an idea about what's wrong with Olivia.' Another friend said. 'I think she's pregnant.'

'What makes you think that?' Another friend asked.

'Well, think about it. She was throwing up whenever some body spray was sprayed, she crashed out in maths the other day; we were saying at dancing that she looked as if she'd filled out a little. It makes sense.'

'You know what I think?' The friend who had gone with Olivia to the small shop said. 'I think that Elliot guy's the father. It would explain why she flipped at the juice shop.'

'Wow.' Somebody said. 'Who'd have thought that Olivia, of all people, would get pregnant at fourteen?'

---

'Liv, what the hell is wrong with you?' Mason said, having found her at the bus stop.

'Would people stop asking me what's wrong! I don't wanna talk about it!' Olivia snapped.

'There's something bothering you, and I want to know what it is.'

'Mason, I'm going to vomit. So, unless you want me to throw up all over you, I suggest you move.' Olivia said, before running to the nearest bathroom.

With that, Mason went back to the group.

---

After throwing up more violently than she usually did, Olivia went back to the bus stop. But something didn't feel right. She was in excruciating pain, and she knew that couldn't be a good thing.

**A/N: Okay, I'm not so sure about this chapter, so feel free to tell me it sucks. :). Enjoy! Or at least try. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. :).**


	6. Chapter 5

Standing in the middle of Barney's, Grace's mobile phone rang unexpectedly.

'Hello. Grace Adler speaking. Um… yeah, I'll be right there.' Grace hung up, left the store immediately and headed for the hospital.

---

Grace pulled up into the hospital and saw Olivia sitting in a bench, waiting for her. Grace noticed the unreadable expression on Olivia's face. Something was wrong, but Grace had no idea what. She parked her car and walked over to where Olivia was sitting.

'Hey, Liv. Are you okay?' Grace asked cautiously, not knowing what sort of answer to expect.

'Oh yeah. I'm fine.' Olivia answered. _We're fine, _she thought to herself.

'What happened?' Grace asked. 'When the hospital phoned, all they said was that you were here and could I pick you up.'

'I don't want to explain it.' Olivia said. 'Not here.'

'You getting in the car then?' Grace said, a little confused about what had been wrong with Olivia.

'Yeah.'

---

The car ride back to Will and Grace's was slightly uncomfortable. Olivia had spent the whole journey staring out of her window. Grace spent less time watching the road and more time trying to figure out what might be wrong with Olivia. When they arrived back in the apartment, Olivia went straight into the bathroom without saying a word. Grace took the opportunity to make a sneaky phone call to her partner-in-crime.

---

'Doucette and Stein law firm. Will Truman speaking.'

'Will, it's me.'

'Hey Grace. What's up?'

'I got a phone call from the hospital asking me to pick Olivia up.'

'Oh my god, what's happened?'

'I don't know.' Grace answered. 'She's hardly said a word since I picked her up?'

'Have you called Stan?' Will asked. 'Or even Karen? Do they no anything about it?'

'I don't think so. I'm not going to call them unless Liv asks me too.'

'Why did she call you?'

'I'm not sure.' Grace answered. 'But I'm going to try to find out.'

'Call me when you find anything out.'

---

'You can go out there and tell the truth. It won't be that difficult. Grace won't react badly. That's why you decided to call her, remember? God, if you're this nervous telling Grace then how the hell are you gonna tell Mason, or Dad, or Elliot.' Olivia thought to herself while pacing the bathroom. 'Oh dear god, I'm gonna have to tell Elliot. How did I only realise this now. Oh my god, oh my god, I can't do this. Yes I can, yes I can. Start from the bottom. Who's least likely to freak out? Oh right, that's why I got the hospital to call Grace. Okay Liv. You're going to walk out that door and tell Aunt Grace that you're pregnant. It's not going to be difficult. Just say it and then hold your breath and prepare for any reaction that may follow. Okay… here goes.' 

---

'Hey Liv. Would you like something to drink?' Grace asked, when she saw Olivia coming out of the bathroom.

'Um…no.' Olivia answered. Grace could hear some sort of nerves in Olivia's voice.

'Still don't want to tell me what's wrong with you?' Grace asked cautiously.

'Actually, I kinda do.' Olivia answered.

'Then shoot.'

Olivia took a deep breath before answering. 'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh my god.' Grace said in reply. 'Who's the father?'

'I don't want to talk about that.'

'How long have you known?' Grace asked.

'A week or so.'

'Does anybody else know?' Olivia shook her head. 'Can I ask you one question? Why tell me first?'

'Because you're the person who is least likely to yell at me or kill anybody.' Olivia answered truthfully. 'You'll tell me that it will all be all right and that you and Will are always there if you need me.'

'Oh sweetie. Come here.' Grace gave Olivia a hug. A thought suddenly occurred to Grace. 'Are you going to keep your baby?'

'Up until today, I wasn't at all sure. But then I started getting this… excruciating pain. I panicked. I went straight to the hospital and the whole time I was thinking 'please let my baby be okay.' Well the doctor told me everything was alright, I was so relieved. That kinda answered it all for me.' Olivia answered tearfully. 'What am I gonna do?'

'I think you know deep down what you have to do.' Grace began. 'You need to tell the father. And you of course need to tell your own dad.'

'He's going to kill me though.' Olivia said.

'I think he's going to be less likely to kill you if you tell him rather than lie about it.'

'Who do I tell first?' Olivia asked.

'Whoever is the easiest to talk to.'

With that, Olivia knew what she would do. Tomorrow, she would tell Elliot that she was pregnant with his child.

---

**A/N: Enjoy! I'm sorry it's a little short. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAM!**


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: There is one use of strong language in this chapter. Consider yourselves warned.**

Later on in the evening, Will arrived home from work.

'Gracie? You home?' Will yelled as he entered his apartment.

'Hey, I'm only here! No need to shout.' Grace said sarcastically, popping up from behind the kitchen counter.

'Did you find out what was wrong with Olivia?'

'Yes but I can't tell you.' Grace answered.

'Why not?'

'Because I can't.' Grace said. 'She asked me not to say anything so I'm not going to say anything. Even to you.'

'Wow, this must be big.' Will noted. After thinking for a few minutes Will blurted out: 'Is she pregnant?'

'Hey, I'm not gonna tell you anything so you'd be just as well not even asking.' Grace said, after the initial shock of Will guessing right passed.

'Okay.' Will reluctantly agreed. 'But you know something, and I know that you know something huge. I can tell.'

'Well you'll find out something soon.' Grace said quietly.

---

It was the next morning. Not that Olivia had slept much during the night. She was too nervous about what she had to do today. How the hell do you tell someone you're pregnant with their child when you're both only fourteen? Resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to sleep at all, Olivia got out of bed to get ready.

---

Picking out outfits for everyday was usually one of Olivia's strong points. But today wasn't a normal day, was it? After much deliberation, Olivia decided on simply her favourite T-shirt and pair of jeans. It was only when the jeans and top felt tight when she noticed the small bump forming. It brought a smile to her face. Then she felt even more nervous that she had, knowing what she was just about to leave her house to do.

---

The journey by herself to Queens was long, boring and nerve racking. Olivia spent the whole time going over what she was going to say, how she was going to say it. As much as she thought it through, she knew that the confession wouldn't go according to plan. Something like this _never_ went according to plan.

Attempting to knock on the door, Olivia noticed that her hand was shaking violently. But she knew she couldn't back out of this. This had to be done.

The few seconds waiting for the door to be answered seemed to last for hours, and once the door was opened, the real fear took its effect.

'Um… Olivia, hi.' Elliot answered the door.

'Um… can I come in?' Olivia asked, trying to hide the nerves in her voice.

'Um… sure.' Elliot led Olivia into the house. 'What's up?'

Olivia panicked, but she knew the best thing to do would be to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop herself from vomiting, she blurted it out. 'I'm pregnant.'

'Wh—wh—wh—what?' Elliot stuttered.

'Um… where's your bathroom?' Olivia said, covering her mouth. Elliot didn't answer. 'You know what? I'll find it myself, but if I throw up over your floor, you're the one who'll have to clean it up.'

---

_She didn't just say that. That can't be possible. She can't… she just… no that's impossible I didn't just hear that. This is all a nightmare. Wake up Elliot, wake up. For the love of God wake up._

_That vomiting doesn't sound healthy. Should I make sure she's okay? What, are you nuts? You can't do that. You don't want anything to do with her… or it, do you? Right. You want her out of here as soon as possible. You want her to get rid of it, don't you? You've got your whole life ahead of you. You can't be tied down with a kid, not at your age. So as soon as she get out of that bathroom, your getting rid of her… and it._

---

'I want you out of here. Now.' Elliot said sternly as soon as Olivia walked out of the bathroom.

'What?'

'I want you to get out.' Elliot said just as harshly. 'And I want you to have an abortion.'

'Excuse me?' Olivia said, horrified at this comment.

'Yes. I would like you get rid of it.'

'I can't do that!' Olivia yelled. 'It's vile… it's immoral. I can't just kill my child!'

'Then I want nothing to do with you or it.'

'You know what? This is all too easy for you!' Olivia yelled. Her blood was boiling. 'You can just walk away from all of this. You don't have to be involved with your child if you don't want to. But where does that leave me?' Olivia shouted. 'I don't exactly have much of an option.'

'Hey, I just suggested-'

'And I told you exactly how I felt about that.' Olivia said quieter than the things she had been saying before. She was trying to calm herself down. 'You know what?' She said quietly. 'My child doesn't deserve to have you as a father. If you want to kill them, then he or she is better off without you.' Olivia turned, and walked towards the door.

'You know what? I don't care.' Elliot yelled at her.

'Go to hell.'

---

Olivia stormed into the Walker penthouse, tears rolling down her face.

'Hey Liv. What's wrong?' Mason asked.

'Leave me alone!' Olivia snapped.

'Please tell me what's wrong. You've been weird for weeks! Where were you? Who's upset you?'

'Mason will you just… fuck off and leave me alone!' She yelled, slamming her bedroom door shut.

'Whoa…' Mason said, shocked at her aggression.

---

'Hey Elliot.' Elliot's mother Bonnie arrived home from her work. 'How was your day?'

Elliot was sitting on a couch, staring into space.

'She's pregnant… she's… she's… and I told her to get rid of it.' Elliot muttered almost incoherently.

'Elliot, what the hell are you talking about?'

'I told her to kill our child.'

'Elliot, who the hell did you get pregnant?' Bonnie said angrily.

'I can't believe what I've done.' Elliot said.

'Yeah, you don't say.' Bonnie said sarcastically.

'If she does what I told her to do I'm gonna kill myself.'

'Elliot, who?'

---

Olivia had been sobbing in her room for the past hour. Stan had arrived home from a business meeting. Mason had filled him in about what happened when Olivia had arrived home, and Stan was extremely concerned.

'Liv, honey, open the door.' Stan said, knocking on his daughter's bedroom door.

'Dad, just leave me alone.' Olivia answered, trying to stifle her sobs.

'I know you don't cry alone in your room unless something's really bothering you. Tell Dad.'

'You're gonna kill me.' Olivia hesitantly said.

'I promise I won't. Just tell me what's wrong so I can make it better.'

Olivia knew that now would be just as good a time as any to tell the truth. 'As long as you promise not to kill me.'

'I promise again not to kill you.'

'I'm pregnant, Dad.'

---

'Hey Jack. What's wrong?' Will asked as Jack entered his and Grace's apartment, noticing the confused expression on Jack's face.

'I've just had Elliot's mother on the phone.' Jack said. 'She said that Elliot's got some girl pregnant.'

'Oh my god.' Will said, shocked. 'Who?'

'I don't know.' Just as Jack said that, Grace entered the apartment, struggling to carry bundles of fabric.

'What's going on?' Grace asked.

'You remember Jack's son, Elliot?' Will asked.

'Um… no.' Grace said sarcastically.

'Well, he's got some girl pregnant.' Will continued.

Grace immediately put two and two together and blurted out: 'Oh my god. He's the one that's got Olivia pregnant.'

'What?' Jack and Will asked simultaneously.

'Oh shit.'

---

'I'm sorry.' Stan said. 'Did you just say that you were pregnant? That's impossible. You're fourteen.'

'One. I know my age. Two. It's not impossible. It's true.' Olivia sarcastically said.

'Well, you are getting rid of it, right?'

'Why the hell does everyone either ask me to or assume that I am going to kill my child?' Olivia yelled.

'Because you're a fourteen year old kid and you can't handle having a kid.'

'How the hell do you know that?' Olivia shouted furiously. 'Why does everyone assume that because I'm so young I can't handle responsibility? Why can't people accept that I want to keep my baby?'

'I'm not giving you the option. You are going to have an abortion. I'll drag you down to that clinic kicking and screaming if I have to.'

'Okay. I'm out of here. And I'm not coming back.' Olivia said. 'If you kill my kid, you kill me.'

---

Karen sat in her new apartment, oblivious to the drama of that day. When there was a soft knock at the door, she got up to answer it.

'Olivia honey, what's wrong?' Karen noticed that her stepdaughter's eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying.

'I'm pregnant. My dad wants me to kill my child, so I ran away.'

'Oh my god.' Karen muttered. 'Honey, you look tired. Why don't you come in and go to sleep.'

Olivia nodded.

Karen wanted to know what had happen, but she knew that since Olivia was pregnant, she needed her rest. So, she would wait until tomorrow to find out the details.

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy! I apologise to anybody who might be angered by the use of language in this chapter. All I have to say is try to see it from Olivia's point of view. She's mad. Of course she's going to snap. That's the way I justify it. Anyway, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

At around one o'clock the next afternoon, Jack heard a knock at his door. Answering it, he was shocked.

'I am going to kick your son's ass.' Karen said angrily.

In their own apartment, Will and Grace heard some commotion. They exchanged worried glances, knowing for sure what the tumult was, and who was causing it. Fear very suddenly struck Grace. The sheer magnitude of the whole situation quickly became clear: It could rip the fag four apart. Looking through the peephole, tears clouded Grace's eyes. She felt guilty for blurting out what she did. She felt responsible for the huge argument that appeared to be taking place in the middle of the hall. She only glanced round for a second to notice Will answering the ringing telephone, before turning her attention to the distorted images of World War Three that was playing out in the hall way.

'Um… no, Olivia's not been here. Okay, if she shows up we'll tell her.' With that, Will hung up the phone. 'Grace, that was Stan. He was wondering if Liv's been here. He sounded pretty mad. Grace, did you even listen to a word I said?'

She hadn't.

'Oh my god, that's shocking!' Grace said, listening to what had been said on the other side of the door.

'What is?' Will asked.

'Elliot told Olivia that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby.' Grace answered quickly, hoping not to miss any other vital details.

'You're kidding?' Will. 'God, I really thought he'd be supportive and be there for Liv. I guess I was wrong.'

'Oh my god, even more shocking, Stan said that he was would drag Olivia to the abortion clinic if he had to.' Grace added.

'Okay now, _that _doesn't surprise me.' Will said.

---

Elliot sat in his room, trying to figure out what the hell had got into him yesterday. Why the hell did he say those things to Olivia? He'd really messed things up, and he knew it. He thought that there was no way on earth that she would ever forgive him. He had told her to kill her child. Their child. Didn't that put him on the same moral level as a murderer? He knew that if there was _any_ hope of making everything all right, he had to do some serious apologising, and quickly.

---

Back at Riverside Drive, Jack and Karen had seemingly managed to settle down their argument, both realising that it wasn't up to them to sort the whole situation out.

'Well, I better head over to the manse.' Karen said, standing up.

'How come?' Jack asked, concerned.

'I've got some ass-kicking to do over there as well.' Karen said boldly.

'Um… good luck?'

'I don't need it. I can be pretty scary when I'm kicking ass.'

---

In Karen's apartment, Olivia sat in the living room sobbing. She didn't even know exactly what she was sobbing for. She figured it was because today was the first time she realised she was pretty much alone in this.

Hand on her stomach, Olivia said, 'It's just you and me, huh? We'll be fine. I know we will.'

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Grace, Will, Olivia stood up to answer the door. She was shocked when she opened the door and realised who it actually was.

---

In the Walker penthouse, silence had been the only thing heard for the last two hours. Stan had tried phoning everywhere he thought Olivia could have went to, except for Elliot's house, as Mason had told him that she definitely wouldn't have gone there. When asked why, Mason answered, 'Because they aren't speaking right now.' Unlike Grace, when Mason put two and two together, he didn't blurt out his answer.

Mason sat at the kitchen table, doing Olivia's homework for her. He figured that she had enough to worry about right now without trying to meet multiple deadlines.

When there was a knock at the door, Mason looked in that direction to see who was at the door, hoping it wasn't Olivia. He knew what would happen if she returned home. He was relieved when he saw his stepmother at the door, but he knew he was about to witness a spectacular argument.

'What the hell do you think you're playing at?' Karen said angrily.

'Excuse me?' Stan shouted.

'You have no right to decide for Olivia what to do about _her_ baby.'

'I have every right. I'm her father and she's only fourteen! She is in no way capable to handle some like this. She couldn't handle the responsibility. She couldn't care for the poor kid.'

'Couldn't care for the baby?' Karen roared. 'Do you know that a few days ago, she went straight to the hospital when she felt unwell, just to make sure that _her_ baby was okay? Huh? And the whole time she was hoping that _her _baby was okay? You don't call that caring for the baby?'

'You just tell her that she has to return home immediately.' Stan yelled, turning away from his almost ex-wife.

'I'm not going to make her return here so you can kill her child.' Karen hollered.

At that moment, Mason sneaked up the stairs to pack some of Olivia's things to give to Karen.

'If you think she can't handle caring for her child, then how the hell do you expect her to handle the death of her child?' Karen asked bitterly.

'You can hardly call an abortion the death of her child.'

'Then what the hell do you call it?' Karen said in disbelief.

'Preventing her from making a stupid mistake! Or if _she _saw it as the death of her child, she would get over it eventually.'

'No she wouldn't!' Karen said, nearly in tears. 'She wouldn't ever. There would be this gaping hole that she would carry with her forever.'

'And how the hell do you know that?'

'Because I'm talking from experience!' Karen yelled unintentionally.

Just then, Mason returned, carrying a bag of Olivia's clothes. Handing Karen the bag, he shot her a confused glance, wondering what she had meant by her last sentence.

'Now that I have what I came for, I'll be leaving.' Karen said quietly. 'I'll let you know when you're a grandfather.'

'Tell Liv I said hi.' Mason said nervously, expecting his dad to have some kind of reaction.

'I will.' Karen said, closing the door.

---

'I thought I told you to go to hell.' Olivia said bitterly.

'Let me explain-' Elliot began.

'What? Even hell won't accept you?'

'Look. I can here to apologise.'

'This better be one hell of an apology.'

'Okay, there's probably nothing I can say now that can make up for what I said then. I really don't know what the hell got into me.'

'I know what got into me.' Olivia said sarcastically but jokingly.

'Funny.' Elliot laughed slightly. 'I just want you know that I really want to be supportive of whatever your decision is. And that I really don't want you to get an abortion but if that's what you want to do then there's nothing I can do to stop you.' Elliot knew that Olivia was crying now. 'And I would love to be here for you.' Elliot concluded. 'Both of you.'

Olivia shook her head. 'You say that now, but how do I know that you're gonna be here in nine months. You know, once the baby's here and they're screaming and needing their diaper changed and when they're doing all the things that babies do. How do I know your going to stick around for that?'

'I don't know any way I can make you believe me.' Elliot said, looking down at his feet.

'Then you're going to have to prove it.' Olivia said tearfully. 'Because what you said yesterday really hurt. I don't want my child to have a dad who is only around when it suits him or when he's not got anything better to do. That's what I had and still have. My dad's only around when he hasn't got a business meeting to go to or he isn't half way around the world trying to make more money than he really needs. Although I don't know if I even have a father anymore.' Olivia said quietly.

'What happened?' Elliot asked, anxiously.

'Long story short, he told me that he was going to make me get an abortion.'

All Elliot could say was: 'Wow.'

'So I'm going to stay here as long as Karen will let me. I don't want to go home.'

Elliot sighed. 'I know it's going to take a lot, but I am going to prove to both of you that I'm going to be there.' A few seconds later Elliot said: 'I better go home before my mum starts to think I've jumped of some bridge somewhere.'

'Um… I've to go for an ultrasound scan in a few weeks. Would you like to be there?' Olivia asked hopefully.

'Of course.' With that, Elliot left the apartment.

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! BTW, is anybody else having a problem with getting your emails from the site through? I didn't get any of my reviews of the last chapter through email. Nor did I get an update alert thingy for Pam's update of Trying. Pam honey, just in case you don't get the review through email, I loved it! Anyways, enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 8

'Morning sickness sucks.' Olivia said groggily to herself, seconds before another wave of nausea hit her.

She had not been looking forward to today. Today she had go to her ballet class and say that she was quitting dancing. She knew her ballet teacher was going to be a bitch about this. For one thing, you were supposed to give a term's notice in writing if you wanted to quit. Olivia didn't know if quitting due to pregnancy qualified as enough of a reason to quit on short notice. Yeah, that's how much of a bitch her dance teacher was. She knew that all the dance teacher would do was judge her. She was going to have to get used to that now, she guessed. She had always been used to being judged but in a different way. She had always been judged simply because she was Stanley Walker's daughter, but now she was going to be judged as the girl who got herself knocked up at fourteen. Her peers had always looked her at in an almost envious way. Now they would look at her with disgust and spite. She knew that she would be laughed at, but what did they matter? _Judge me all you want, _she thought to herself. _I don't care._

---

Walking through the dancing studio door, she felt another wave of nausea coming on. Olivia wasn't entirely sure whether it was because she was so nervous, or simply because her stomach had completely settled. Arriving earlier than the rest of what would after today be her ex-dance classmates, she sat down and watched the class before hers. It was the class of three-year-olds, only having been dancing for a few weeks. Watching them try to master their short sequence, Olivia smiled and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. She wondered if in three years her own child would be trying to master the same steps. But then she wondered if she would even be able to afford to send her child to dance lessons. She knew that if she was going to prove to everyone and herself that she could do this, she couldn't scrounge of off other people. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the small children running out of the dance studio. Olivia turned her head to the side to notice one of the kids leaving the studio by herself and about to walk on to the main road. Olivia suddenly pictured the little girl walking onto the road and getting hit by a car. Running out of the dance studio door, Olivia grabbed the little girl's hand and brought her back in.

Olivia knelt down to the girl's eye level. 'Honey, are you okay?'

The little girl nodded.

'You know you shouldn't leave the studio without your mummy or daddy and you shouldn't ever cross the road by yourself.'

The little girl looked down at her feet and apologise quietly. 'Sorry.'

'It's okay. Just don't do it again.' Olivia said.

When she stood up a complete stranger hugged her.

'I saw her from across the street. Thank you for bringing her back in. I don't know what I would have done if…' The stranger was the little girl's mother.

'Hey, it's no problem.' Olivia said, as the woman carried her daughter out of the studio.

'Olivia. You're rather early for class.' The dance teacher said.

'Actually I'm not.' Olivia said nervously. 'I'm not coming back to class.'

'You know you have to give a term's notice before leaving.'

'Yeah, I can't do that.'

'Why not?' The teacher sounded angry.

'I just can't.' Olivia said, breaking eye contact.

'You going to have to give me a reason for me to waive the term's notice.'

'Because by the end of this term, I'm going to be around about four months pregnant.' Olivia said defensively.

'Holy shit.' The dance teacher said. Olivia was slightly taken aback by the reaction. 'Then you have no option that to quit dancing. And the term's notice- don't worry about that.'

'Thank you.' Olivia said sincerely.

'Um… Olivia can I ask you one question? Are you scared?'

'No.' Olivia plainly answered. 'What's the point?'

'All I can say is if he or she has as much courage as their mother, they're going to be just fine.'

'Miss, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry.' Olivia said, feeling her eyes fill up.

'Promise me you'll come in to the studio every once in a while to let me know how you're getting on.'

'I will.' Olivia answered, just as her ex-dance classmates began entering the studio.

---

Knowing that her dad would be at a business meeting, Olivia went to the penthouse hoping Mason would be home and also to pick up a few more of her things. Knocking on the door, she just hoped that she muddled dates up and hoped that her dad wouldn't be the one to answer.

She was relieved when the door was opened. 'Hey Mason. How are you?'

Mason, shocked and relieved to see his sister, said, 'I'm good but more importantly, how are you? You're the one who's pregnant after all.'

'I'm guessing you found out.'

'Well, yeah.' Mason said. Olivia guessed that he would know everything so she didn't say anything else. 'What have you been up to?'

'I just quit dancing.' Olivia said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

'How did that go?'

'It was really weird. I expected my teacher to be a total bitch about it, but she wasn't. She was really understanding. She even gave me the rest me the fees back so I could buy something nice for when I have the baby. The rest of the people in my class were complete bitches. I was expecting that.' Olivia explained.

'I don't know if you know, but Karen came by here the other day and yelled at Dad.'

'Really?' Olivia sounded surprised.

'Yeah. She said something really weird though.' Mason said.

'What?'

'Well, when Dad asked her how she would know that you wouldn't get over having an abortion, she said she was speaking from experience.'

'Wow.' Olivia said. 'What do you think that meant?'

'I'm not sure exactly.' Mason said. 'But I think she maybe meant she'd had an abortion at some point.'

---

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy!! Hehe, and don't forget to review the last chapter. ;) And Thanks to Britt who already did! Lol. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

'Well, I guess I better go home.' Olivia said to Mason. 'You know, before Dad returns from his business meeting and then I'm dragged by the hair to the nearest abortion clinic.' Olivia added, true fear being heard in her voice.

'You'll visit again, right?' Mason asked.

'Of course.' Olivia answered with fake optimism. 'Just tell me when Dad's away on a business meeting and I'll be right over. Or you can visit me. I think I'm going to be staying at Karen's for… I don't know how long, and you know she wouldn't mind you visiting. I'm sure she'd actually quite like you to visit.'

'Hey, are you going to find out what Karen meant?'

'I'm going to try,' Olivia sighed, 'but I'm not sure I'll get any answer.'

---

Sitting at her desk in Grace Adler Designs, Karen absentmindedly leafed through the apartment listings. While her hands turned the pages, her eyes stared into space. It had been nearly thirty years ago, but it still haunted her. She hated her mother for placing her in this living nightmare. If only it all had just been a nightmare, then she would have woken up, sixteen and pregnant.

When Grace entered the office, rambling on about some sort of queue at the fabrics place, Karen was still in another world, a happier world, a world where her mother hadn't ruined her life.

'What's with the paper, Karen?' Grace asked.

'Oh, I'm looking for apartments.' Karen answered, trying to sound cheerier thank how she actually felt.

'Didn't you, like, just move into a new apartment?' Grace asked, forgetting the events of the last few weeks.

'Yeah, honey.' Karen answered. 'That was before my stepdaughter turned up at my door, bawling her eyes out, because her father was going to kill her child.'

'I'm sure Stan will come around eventually. He'll see that Olivia will be able to look after herself and her baby and he won't make her get an abortion if she wants to go home.' Grace reasoned.

'Honey, I can't let her take that risk.' Karen said, as a lump built up in her throat. 'I can't let her become me.' She said, without even realising it.

Grace wasn't sure Karen had meant by that. Her gut instinct was to question the meaning of Karen's statement, but noticing Karen's unusually depressive demeanour, Grace thought that it was best not to ask anything about it.

'So… um… what kind of apartment you looking for, Kare?' Grace lamely changed the subject.

---

After work, Karen retuned to her apartment to find her stepdaughter asleep on the sofa. Closing the front door quietly so as not to wake Olivia up, Karen decided that now was the time to open that box which she had closed all those years ago.

---

'So I walked into my office and Karen is looking at apartment listings.' Grace began.

'And?' Will asked.

'Would you let me finish you queen?' Grace snapped.

'I'm sorry.' Will said.

'Continue.' Jack added.

'Basically Karen says that she can't let Olivia take the risk of moving back to the penthouse. That's not the weird part.' Grace said. 'The weird part was what she said after that.'

'Which was?' Will asked.

'Again with the letting me finish!' Grace said sarcastically. 'She said, 'I can't let her become me.'' Grace concluded.

'She really said that?' Will asked. 'What does that mean?'

'Do you know?' Grace asked Jack.

'No.'

---

Waking up, Olivia was hungry. Standing up and rubbing her eyes, she headed towards the kitchen.

'You want pickles again, huh kid?' Olivia said, hand on her ever so slightly swollen stomach. 'Let's see if Grandma has any pickles.' Olivia searched through all of the cupboards. 'Hmm, no pickles. We'll go to the shop and buy some, shall we?'

Having assumed that Karen was still at work, Olivia thought it was best to leave a note to say where she was, just in case Karen returned home and wondered where she was. Searching around the apartment for a piece of paper and pun, Olivia stopped in her tracks when she heard muffled sobs from Karen's room.

Olivia knocked on the door. 'Um… Karen?'

Opening the door, Karen said. 'Is that you awake, honey?'

'Actually I'm still asleep.' Olivia answered sarcastically. 'What's wrong? What's that?' Olivia asked, pointing to the box that Karen was carrying.

'Its stuff that I kept from when I was your age.'

'Can I have a look?' Olivia asked cautiously.

'Sure.'

Looking through the box, Olivia was confused.

'What's this?' She asked, holding an envelope.

Karen cleared her throat before answering. 'That's a sonogram picture I kept.'

'What?'

'Well, when I was sixteen, I found myself in a similar situation to you. But unlike you, I wasn't given the option of keeping my baby.'

'Why?'

'Well, we didn't have much money and my boyfriend took a hike as soon as I told him. My mum was a scam artist. We travelled from town to town, never stayed in one place for too long. My mum said that there was no way that she could afford to support me or help me, so I didn't have any option but to have an abortion.'

'What are these things?' Olivia asked, holing a few baby toys.

'When I first found out I was pregnant I was excited. I bought a couple of small toys. That was all I could afford with a little money that I had been saving. That was before I was told I would have to get an abortion.' Karen answered tearfully. 'I tried to convince my mother that I would be able to get a job and support myself and my baby, but my mum wouldn't listen. I was forced to get an abortion.'

'I'm so sorry.' Olivia said, looking down at the floor.

'Why honey?'

'I just… am.' Olivia answered. 'Why did you keep all these things?'

'Well, I thought that maybe someday, they would actually be used.' Karen sighed. 'And now they will.'

'What?'

'Honey, you take these.' Karen handed Olivia two small stuffed toys. 'You keep them for your baby.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. No point on them sitting my closet when somebody could be using them.'

'Thanks.' Olivia said. 'I'm sorry if I've let you down.'

Karen knew exactly what she meant. 'You couldn't honey. You had the bravery to do what I couldn't.'

This time, Olivia knew exactly what Karen meant.

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **


	11. Chapter 10

'How you feeling today, Liv?' Karen asked.

'Ill.' Olivia answered groggily. 'I've been vomiting all morning.'

'Aw honey. That sucks.' Karen stood up and went over to the kitchen cupboards.

'What would you like for breakfast?'

'Nothing.' Olivia said, head resting on the table.

'Come on honey, you've got to eat something.' Karen voiced her concern. 'You've hardly eaten anything in the last few days. You are eating for two, remember?'

'The amount of throwing up I'm doing – how could I forget?'

'How about something to drink? Orange juice? Milk? Water?'

'No.' Olivia protested. 'I can't keep anything down and I don't want to throw up anymore.'

'Honey, maybe you should go to the doctor to make sure everything is okay.' Karen suggested.

'I've got a scan this afternoon. I'll ask while I'm there.'

'Okay honey, make sure you do.'

Olivia nodded. 'Are you going to look for apartments today?'

'Yeah.' Karen lied. 'But if you need somebody to go to your appointment with you then I can look for apartments later.'

'No, it's okay. Actually, Elliot's coming with me.'

'That's nice.'

---

'Okay, so when we put the gel it's going to be a little cold and uncomfortable. Then we'll have look to make sure everything is okay.' The OB/GYN said.

After telling her about the severe morning sickness, Olivia was apprehensive about what would happen in the next few minutes, as was Elliot after hearing this, although he didn't let on, deciding that Olivia would be worried enough without knowing that he was also worried.

'What? What's wrong?' Olivia asked frantically, noticing the OB/GYN's change in expression.

Quietly, she said, 'I can't find a heartbeat.'

Tears immediately started streaming down Olivia's face. She was so scared. Terrified. Unbeknownst to Olivia, so was Elliot. In an instant, Elliot decided that, whatever happened, he would be the strong one. He would need to be. The father was supposed to be the strong one, wasn't he?

'I'm going to get another doctor.' The OB/GYN said, leaving the room.

The second she left the room, Olivia started wailing.

'Liv. Liv, look at me. It's gonna be okay. Everything's going to be fine. Listen to me, it's okay. Everything's fine.' Elliot said with confidence he didn't really feel. 'Do you believe me?'

Feeling obligated to agree; Olivia nodded, even though she knew that Elliot himself didn't believe his words.

The wait for the other OB/GYN, both knew, would be the longest of their lives.

---

Karen sat in Will's office, waiting for him to begin to discuss her divorce proceedings.

'Did you say to Olivia that this was happening today?' Will asked.

'No. I said I was looking for apartments today, which is partly true. I was looking this morning. She hasn't been so well the last week or so I didn't want to worry her.'

'Of course. Now Kare, what would you like the grounds of from Stan to be?'

'How about the fact that he cheated on me, faked his own death and then told my stepdaughter that he would drag her to a clinic for an abortion? What does that count as?' Karen said, her tone somewhere between sarcasm and bitterness.

'Irreconcilable differences I'll take that as then.' Will responded. 'And since Olivia is staying with you, the issue of custody will come up. I assume Olivia will still want to stay with you, and that you still want custody of her.'

'Of course.' Karen answered immediately. 'I can't let her go back there.'

'Another thing that may – and only may- come up is Mason wishing to stay with you Olivia. Because of his age, the court would listen to what he would like. They would take his views into account.'

'And my view is he is more than welcome to stay with me and Liv if he wants to.'

'That's fine.' Will said. ' I will have to send a letter to Stan's lawyer, and I will get back to you as soon as I hear anything back.'

---

The few minutes waiting for the other OB/GYN to enter the room seemed like an eternity. Neither Olivia nor Elliot seemed to know what time or even what day it was. When the new OB/GYN entered the room, he didn't say a word to either Olivia or Elliot. He just went straight to trying to find a heartbeat. Neither paid any attention to what the two doctors said to each other until Olivia was certain she'd heard one of them mention something about a faulty machine. Suddenly she felt hopeful. Like maybe everything _was_ going to be all right. Nevertheless, she was still crying out of fear. She knew she could have heard what the doctor said wrong. Or even if the machine _was_ faulty, it might not make any difference. They still might not be able to find a heartbeat. The whole situation felt surreal. Picking up her bag and her jacket, she began the longest journey to the next room.

Elliot could only begin to imagine what Olivia was feeling right now. He knew she would be feeling nervous, frightened, worried – any and every negative emotion – but he couldn't quite understand the extent of her emotions. She acted as if the baby was already there. She spoke to it; sung to it; already had connection with the baby. Elliot knew he cared for the baby, but Olivia already loved her child. If she lost the baby, he didn't know how she'd cope. It had amazed him how well she'd coped with being pregnant at her young age, but losing her baby at such a young age would be a completely different ballgame, especially when she loved her baby so much. She'd said before _'You kill my kid, you kill me.'_ He couldn't help but think that statement would become all too true. After taking her bag and coat from her, Elliot held Olivia's hand, knowing she needed as much comfort and calming down as she could get.

As more cold gel went on her stomach, Olivia could literally fell her heart pounding against her ribcage. This was what being in Hell's waiting room was like, she decided. It _was_ literally like waiting to see whether she was going to go through hell. And as the doctor scanned for a heartbeat, she had to remind herself to breathe. Then she heard her new favourite sound.

'Found the heartbeat.' The doctor said. 'You can relax now.' He said, as Olivia laughed, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face.

'There's your baby.' The doctor said, as Olivia and Elliot looked at the sonogram picture in amazement.

---

It had never really occurred to Elliot how much he cared for his baby, loved his baby until he was nearly robbed of the chance to meet him or her. It had also never really occurred to him the amount of responsibilities that babies brought with them. As Olivia stood in a queue in the pharmacy, waiting for pre-natal vitamins, Elliot looked at a notice board. He looked at an advert for a part-time shop worker. Getting to the end of the advert, he was disappointed when he read that the employers were looking for someone over the age of eighteen.

'Ready to go?' Olivia asked, having got what she was waiting for.

---

'So now I'm getting home schooled.' Olivia concluded, getting up to go to the kitchen. She and Elliot were now back at Karen's apartment. 'Ah, just what I need after today – a nice big jar of pickles.'

'I thought you hated pickles?' Elliot asked.

'Not anymore.' Olivia said cheerily.

'Well, I better go.' Elliot said standing up. 'My mum will start wondering where the hell I went to.'

'See you tomorrow?' Olivia asked.

'Sure.' Elliot replied, giving Olivia a hug- something that was becoming a habit between them.

As soon as Elliot left, Olivia burst into tears.

'Oh, I forgot to give you this.' Elliot said, reentering the apartment and holding out a small copy of the sonogram picture. He saw Olivia sitting on the sofa, head in her hands. 'What's wrong?' He asked, sitting down beside her.'

'I was so scared.' Olivia said tearfully.

'I know.' He said, puling her in for a hug. 'I know you were.'

He continued to hug her, as she cried her heart out.

---

A while later, Olivia had cried herself into exhaustion, still hugging Elliot. Satisfied that she was sleeping, he loosened what hold she had left of him, and lay her down on the sofa. Finding a pen and some paper he wrote:

_You fell asleep. Had to go. See you tomorrow. Sleep well._

_Elliot x_

_P.S. Everything's fine. That nightmare I know you'll have is just a nightmare. Just remember everything's fine._

_---_

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And BTW, is anybody reading Nothing's Gonna? Nobody except Pam (thank you honey!!) seems to be reviewing. If there's a reason you've stopped reading, could you please let me know so I can try to improve the fic. Thanks. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Month four…_**

'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas.' Olivia sang. 'Just like the ones I used to know.' She continued. 'Funny. I don't think anything will be 'just like the ones I used to know.''

Olivia couldn't get over the amount that had changed in the last four and a half months. Already she was half way through her pregnancy but she was barely half way through her fifteenth year. It was times like these where Olivia found herself pondering – the times when she was sitting alone in her room. Some days she found herself trying to make sense of everything: Karen and her dad's divorce; how her dad kicked her out; how she'd had to give up everything she loved. The next day she could find herself terrified of going into labour, despite the fact that it would be four and a half months away. Other days she just found herself panicking about how the hell she was going to manage to raise a baby when she was little more than a child herself. She found herself sobbing over whether or not she'd be a good mother. She hadn't had a great example as a kid. Her real mother had, in Olivia's opinion, buggered off somewhere right after she and Stan had been divorced, so she was never around. Then there was her father. He refused to help his daughter when she needed it the most. When Olivia was younger, Stan had landed himself in jail for tax evasion. He left it up to his second wife to raise his kids for him. Karen had been the only real parent figure in Olivia's life. Olivia knew that she really owed Karen everything. Karen had taken care of her when she really didn't need to. When Stan went to jail, Karen could have walked right out. Then where would Olivia – and Mason- have been? Karen had been the one to help her when she needed it the most. Karen didn't need to help. Legally, Karen had no obligation to her stepdaughter. Karen had moved apartments so that her stepdaughter could live there permanently. She'd even let Olivia have a say in what apartment they'd move to. As much as Olivia was grateful for what Karen had done for her, it still hurt her that her stepmother could do more for her when she was in a crisis than her own father would.

As she stood up, she wiped away the tears that seemed to pour every morning, and every time she found herself alone, whether it be in own room, Will and Grace's apartment, Grace's office or in the middle of Central Park. She couldn't help it. She just started crying. Hormones, she figured.

December meant Christmas shopping and having a good time with your friends for most people of Olivia's age. December for Olivia meant throwing up and shopping for maternity clothes. She'd finally adjusted to her morning routine of toast them vomiting, but wearing maternity clothes would take some getting used to. Maternity clothes made everything a little more… real. As much as she loved the baby growing inside of her, there was a part of Olivia that was in denial about the whole thing. A tiny part of her said that she would wake up one morning and it would all be over. Olivia feared that part of herself. That part of her didn't love her baby. That tiny part of her wanted her baby gone.

Olivia went over her plans for that day. She had arranged with one of her closest girl friends to go shopping for the dreaded maternity clothes. And in the evening… putting the tree up. Olivia grimaced when she realised this. It was tradition for Olivia, Mason and Elliot to decorate the tree in Will and Grace's apartment. For many years, it had surprised Olivia that Grace even allowed a tree in the apartment. This year, that was the last thing on her mind. What Olivia really wanted was a good excuse to get out of there. She just didn't feel up to being around hyper people. She was always tired and liable to vomit at any time (turns out morning sickness wasn't specific to mornings). She really didn't feel like getting into the Christmas spirit.

'Do you think your mummy is Scrooge?' Olivia asked, hand on her tummy, talking to her unborn child. 'Will I take that as a 'no comment', honey? Oh well. Let's see what we can eat for breakfast.'

---

'Well, my friend just bailed on me.' Olivia said angrily.

'What happened?' Mason asked in a concerned tone.

'Apparently her mum said she has to stay home and clean her room.' Olivia sarcastically said. 'That's code for 'my mum doesn't want me hanging out with you.' God, it just seems as if I'm losing all of my friends 'cause I made a stupid mistake.'

'I'm sorry, Liv. That must be terrible.' Mason said sympathetically. 'If it's any consolation, I'll always be your friend.'

'Thanks Mase.' Olivia replied. 'Wanna be a friend and come maternity shopping with me?'

'I can't. I've got soccer practice.' He answered. 'Besides, fat women freak me out.'

'Hey!' Olivia protested. 'I'm going to be a fat woman too!'

'Sorry.'

'I guess I'll just have to drag either Karen or Grace shopping with me.'

'Yeah, um… I think Grace said she had a meeting with a client today.' Mason said. 'And Karen said she was meeting with Jack today.'

'Dammit, I don't wanna go shopping on my own.' Olivia said resentfully.

'Ask Elliot if he'll go shopping with you.' Mason suggested.

'I thought you guys had soccer practice today.'

'I do.' Mason said. 'Elliot doesn't. He quit the team.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow.' Olivia said, genuinely shocked. 'I didn't expect that.'

---

'Okay Kare, I hate to ask, but why have you left one room undecorated?' Jack asked.

'Oh that room is going to be the nursery.' Karen explained as she tried to find her purse. 'Liv said she wants to wait until she knows the sex of the baby so she can decide on colours.' Karen continued to rush around the apartment in attempt to find her things before going out with Jack. 'Mind you, that could prove difficult since Olivia doesn't know if she wants to know the gender until the baby is born.' Karen added, shaking her head in moderate frustration.

'Huh.' Jack said.

'What?' Karen asked.

'Nothing.' Jack lied. 'I just said 'huh'.'

'There was so much meaning in that 'huh'.' Karen said, a little annoyed. 'Come on, tell me what's up.'

'Well, you just seem to forget that it's Elliot's kid too.' Jack said using a tone he wasn't familiar with.

Karen shook her head. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, shouldn't Elliot have a say in finding out the gender of the baby?'

Karen sighed. 'That's between Elliot and Olivia. It's up to them.'

'If that's the case then shouldn't Elliot get a say about the nursery?' Jack said, his voice growing louder.

'But, honey, that's different. I would have thought Olivia would have more of a say in that considering it's in her home.' Karen offered her opinion. 'Elliot won't be here all the time.'

'But it _is_ his kid that will be using the nursery.' Jack pointed out. 'Doesn't that give him as much right to make the decisions as Olivia?'

Karen threw her hands up in anger. 'I don't know! Okay? I don't know what's happening with any of this yet I'm the one who is expected to know everything. I'm the one who has to deal with everything. I have to make sure that Olivia is eating enough and taking her vitamins. I'm the one who has to deal with her waking up in the middle of the night bawling her eyes out because she's had a nightmare about her father dragging her down to an abortion clinic or losing her baby or because she's panicking over the whole thing!' Karen yelled. 'What do _you_ have to deal with?'

Jack was speechless.

Karen clenched her fists. 'That's exactly what I thought.' She said through gritted teeth, her voice much lower than normal. 'So,' Karen began, her voice back to its normal pitch. 'Coffee?'

---

'I hate shopping.' Olivia grumbled.

'Wow.' Elliot laughed.

'What?'

'You, the shop-a-holic, just said you hated shopping.' Elliot explained. 'Pregnancy does weird things to you.'

'Okay, so I'll rephrase my comment. I hate shopping for maternity clothes. They're all horrible.'

'No, they're not. You're just being too fussy.'

Elliot noticed the expression on Olivia's face.

'Oops… shouldn't call you fussy, should I?'

'Not really.' Olivia said. 'It's not a comment I appreciate.'

'Where do you want to go shopping now?'

'I think I just want to sit here for a while.'

'Whatever you want.'

'Why did you quite the soccer team?' Olivia asked a few seconds later.

'Huh? Who told you about that?'

'Mason told me.' Olivia looked ahead of her. 'So why did you do that?'

'Well, since you had to give up ballet because of the baby, I thought it was only fair that I gave up something I loved too.'

'Wow.' Olivia said. ' I can't believe you did that. I mean, I never expected you to. I mean, you didn't need to.'

'Sure I did.' Elliot said. 'I'm as much a part of this as you are.'

---

Grace sat her desk, drawing on her sketchpad. Her design wasn't going great. She'd already restarted her drawing three times. It wasn't that she was being careless. Something else was bothering her. She cursed quietly as she made a mistake and realised she had to start again.

'Hey Gracie.' Will said exuberantly as he entered Grace's office carrying two cups of coffee.

'Great. I need caffeine.' Grace said, snatching a cup of coffee off of Will. 'Why are you so hyper?'

'No reason.' Will answered as he took a seat. 'Why are you so depressed?'

Grace twirled her hair around her pencil. 'Something's bothering me.'

Will sighed. 'What else is new Gracie?'

'Well, it's just… have you noticed that ever since Liv got pregnant Karen and Jack have been really bitchy towards each other?'

Will thought for a few seconds. 'Can't say I have.'

Grace exhaled in disappointment. 'Well I have.' She took a swig of her coffee. 'And let me tell you, it's not good. Karen will say something about the pregnancy and Jack says something mean and Karen just snaps and then this huge argument ensues. Then, the weirdest part, once the argument is over, they act like nothing has ever happened within ten seconds.' Grace took a new page in her sketchpad and began drawing again. 'What gets me is Olivia and Elliot can be completely normal and mature around each other and you've gotta give them credit for that. They're even going shopping today. Jack and Karen can hardly be around each other without shouting the odds. How the hell can two teenagers who have found themselves in such a mess can more mature than two adults whose kids have found themselves in a mess?'

Will shook his head. 'I've no idea, Gracie. I guess other people have different ways of reacting.'

'A lot of the time I just want to scream and tell them to keep their noses out of what Olivia and Elliot are going though.'

'Maybe you should Grace.'

---

'So, how's the divorce coming along Kare?'

Karen scoffed. 'It's a nightmare. Stan is contesting parts of the agreement so that's going to hold up the whole thing up. Husbands are a pain in the ass, Poodle.'

'What parts of the agreement is Stan contesting?' Jack questioned.

'There are a couple insignificant points about money and things we owned together.' Karen sighed. 'I don't really care about those things when he's contesting to me having custody of Liv.'

Jack noticed how worried Karen looked. 'Oh my god, why?'

'He says he doesn't think I'm fit to look after children.'

'Like he can talk'. Jack jeered. 'It's not like he's the model parent.'

'That's exactly what I said.' Karen ran her hands through her hair. 'How dare he say I am not fit to look after his daughter? Where the hell has he been for the last four months? Where the hell was he when his daughter needed his help the most?' The anger poured out of Karen. 'Like he has the right to act like the caring father after what he said to her.'

'Karen, I completely see your point. Stan hasn't been there for Liv. But, maybe he did care on some level when he said what he did.' Jack dreaded what Karen's reaction to his comment would be.

'Excuse me?'

'Maybe he all he wanted was for Olivia to make something of her life. Maybe he just wanted her to be a normal teenage girl. Maybe Stan was trying to make her see that she didn't need to feel trapped in this situation. ' Jack knew by the expression on Karen's face that she wasn't at all happy about what he'd said. 'I agree with you wholly that the way he said those thing was wrong. All I'm saying is maybe he had a point and if he said the things differently, you wouldn't be so up in arms about it.'

Karen considered what Jack had said for a few moments. 'So basically you're saying that if Stan had told Olivia to kill her and _your_ son's child, he would be fit to say I was a bad parent?'

'Well, maybe if your child hadn't tricked my son into getting hammered, none of this would be happening!' Jack shouted angrily.

'So you're blaming Olivia for this now? That's rich.' Karen said standing up and putting her coat on. 'Your son is as much to blame for what's happening as Olivia is. You're just doing what everyone else did!'

'Yeah? And what the hell is that?'

'Judge the mother.'

Karen then left.

---

'Will, you have somebody waiting in your office for you.'

'Thanks Connie.' Will said, just about to enter his office after returning from his lunch break. Will was shocked when he saw who it was. 'Um… Stan, hi. Before you begin I should tell you that I cannot answer any questions regarding your divorce since I am representing Karen.'

'It's not about the divorce.' Stan admitted. 'I came to ask how Olivia is.'

Will was taken aback. 'Uh… she's good.'

'Any problems with her pregnancy?'

'No.'

'That's good.'

'Stan, why are you asking _me_ this? Why don't you ask Olivia yourself?'

'She wouldn't tell me. She hates me.'

'I'm sure that's not true Stan. You're her dad.'

'After what I said, it's true.'

Will knew what he meant. 'She tells Mason everything. Why didn't you ask him?'

'I tried.' Stan answered. 'But he told me that I had no right to care now.'

Will refrained from saying that Mason had a point.

'So um… how is Olivia handling it?' Stan asked nervously.

'Really well. Amazingly actually.' Will answered. 'She's been really mature about everything.'

'I knew she would be. She was always really mature about everything, even when she was just a little girl.' Stan said in a reminiscing tone. 'I hope her own child is the same.' Stan sat in silence for a few seconds. 'Will, I need you to give something to my daughter.' Stan put a box on Will's desk. 'It's some stuff I kept from when she was a baby. I'd always planned on giving it to her when she was expecting her first child, although I did expect that to be when she was around thirty.'

Will took the box. 'I'll make sure she gets it.'

'Tell her I said Merry Christmas.'

---

'Are you going to help put up the tree tonight?' Elliot asked Olivia.

'I'm not sure. I'm going to see how tired and nauseous I am.' Olivia answered. 'Are Will and Grace inviting everyone over for Christmas dinner?'

'I'd imagine so. They have done every other year.' Elliot replied. 'What did you ask to get for Christmas?'

'I know it sounds really awful and greedy but all I asked for is money. I need to save up for the baby. That's the only thing I need.'

'That's not awful or greedy.' Elliot said. 'You're asking for something meaningful.'

'While we're out, could I look in the baby store? I want to see how much money I'll need to save.'

'Surely Karen would give you money if you needed it. Or your dad.'

'I don't want to have to take money from people. I don't want people to think that I'm just another teenage mum who scrounges from people. I want to be able to prove to other people and myself that even though I'm a teenager I can handle being a mother and I can handle the responsibility. I wanna be able to show people I can be a good mother.' Olivia said, her voice shaking.

'Liv, I have absolutely no doubt that you will be a good mother,' Elliot said, 'but don't let your pride stop you from accepting a little help. Accepting a little help from somebody will not make you a bad mother. Nobody will think less of you.'

'But I will.'

---

'Hey Kare.' Grace said cheerily when Karen entered the office.

'Hey.' Karen snapped.

Grace was confused by Karen's tone. She waited a few seconds to see if Karen was going to explain the reason for her sour demeanour without being prompted before raising the subject herself. 'What's up? Why are you so… livid?'

'I officially hate Jack. I hate hike. I hate him. I feel like killing him.'

Grace scrunched up her face.'What the hell happened at coffee?' She asked, confused.

'Long story short, he said that only Olivia was to blame for this whole thing.'

'Okay, excuse my language, but that is complete bullshit.' Grace said. 'Did he ever hear of the phrase 'two to tango'?'

Karen looked down at her desk. 'He also said he thought that Stan was a better parent than I was.'

'God, do you smell that?' Grace muttered.

'Smell what honey?'

Grace sighed. 'Never mind. Was there anything else said?'

Karen went on to explain the discussion about the things Stan said to Olivia and Jack's opinion on them.

'Hmm.' Grace said.

'What?'

'Well, maybe Jack had some truth in what he said. And before you fly off the handle, because judging by the look on your face you're gonna, maybe all he'd been trying to say was that Stan didn't want Liv to have any regrets in her life. I have no doubt that in years to come; Olivia will look back at all this. I'm sure she wouldn't wish her child away, but maybe she'll wish that she did other things like went to college or just go out with her friends and get wasted or just enjoy having no responsibilities. She'll maybe wish she could have been a normal teenager.'

'Grace, you say that but you don't know what it's like to go through life wondering what your kid would have been doing now.'

'And you do?' Grace asked softly, knowing what Karen had implied.

---

'I think I'm going to take a rain check on Christmas tree building tonight.' Olivia said. 'I don't feel up to it.'

'Are you sure you're okay?' Elliot asked, concerned.

'Yeah. I'm just a little tired.' Olivia noticed Elliot's expression. 'Don't worry, I'm fine!'

'Are you sure?'

'My god, is a pregnant not allowed to be tired any more?' Olivia asked sarcastically.

'Am I not allowed to ask if you're okay anymore?' Elliot asked in the same tone.

Olivia shook her head. 'No you're not. Well, I'm gonna go home.'

'How you getting home?'

'Subway.'

'I'll get you home.'

Olivia scrunched up her face. 'Why?'

'I don't want you walking home alone.'

---

_**Christmas day…**_

'Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way.' Olivia sang.

'Hyper much?' Karen asked.

'Duh, it's Christmas!' Olivia said sarcastically. 'And also because for the first morning in nearly two weeks, I have not woken up feeling nauseous which either means fate is dabbling in some Christmas spirit, or I'm going to throw up for hours at Will and Grace's.' Olivia thought for a second. 'I kinda wanna go with the first one.'

'So I'm guessing that means you're up for going to Will and Grace's for Christmas dinner?'

'Yeah.' Olivia said cheerily.

'Great.' Karen said with fake merriment As much as she was pleased that Olivia felt well enough to go, she didn't feel like being there. She hadn't spoken to Jack since the argument six days ago. She wasn't mad about it anymore. She was just hurt by what had been said. She didn't think that Jack had it in him to say something as mean, as judgemental as that. But people always surprise you.

There was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it.' Olivia said. 'Mason, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Dad. In other words, Dad wasn't going to let you go to Will and Grace's.'

Mason nodded. 'That was originally the case, but Dad had to go to an urgent business meeting.'

'On Christmas day?'

'Yeah, so you know that's code for 'I'm meeting my mistress, bugger off and find somewhere else to go'.'

Olivia went over to the phone and dialled a number that Mason was very familiar with. 'Hey Grace. Do you mind having another person over for Christmas dinner? Mason. Who did you think I was talking about? Grace, if I'd had my baby already, don't you think you would have heard about it?'

---

'Merry Christmas!' Grace said exuberantly as Jack and Elliot entered her and Will's apartment.

'Hey!' Jack said in reply, making eye contact with Will and Grace. He grunted when he made eye contact with Karen.

'Okay, what was that all about?' Will asked.

'Never mind.' Karen said bitterly.

---

Christmas dinner was going badly. Hardly a word was spoken and you could almost cut the tension in the room with a knife.

'Could you pass me the sprouts please Karen?' Jack asked from the opposite end of the table.

Karen blanked him.

'So you're not talking to me?'

'I'll speak to you once you give me an apology.' Karen said calmly. 'And it better be a damn good one at that.'

'Why should I apologise?' Jack said sternly.

'Why should you apologise to me? Why the hell do you think you should apologise?' Karen yelled.

Will, race, Olivia, Mason and Elliot all exchanged confused glances as Jack and Karen yelled at each other simultaneously.

'Alright, that is it!' Grace yelled louder, causing Jack and Karen both to stop instantaneously. 'I am pissed off with your bickering. For the last four months I've had to put up you two snapping at the slightest little thing. You bitch at each other then just act like nothing has happened. What gets me is you are bickering about things that really do not concern you. Now I'm not getting into specifics because I'm sure you know what I mean. So, can you two agree to keep your noses out of other people's business and forget about what was said the other day so we can all sit down and enjoy this lovely meal, which you will all be pleased to know I didn't cook.'

'No.' Karen said harshly. 'No I can't.' Karen then left the apartment.

A few seconds of silence passed.

'Am I the only one who doesn't have the slightest idea what the hell that was all about?' Mason asked, hint of confusion in his voice.

'I'm confused too.' Olivia admitted.

'Yeah, I'm a little bit befuddled too.' Elliot added.

'Okay, good.' Mason said.

'Do you think I should try to talk to her?' Jack said, truly regretting what he'd said.

'If by talk to her you mean have another argument and make bitchy comments, I would say no.' Will answered.

'I'm being serious. I really feel bad about the whole thing.'

'She's really pissed at you.' Grace said. 'But you heard what she said earlier. All she wants is an apology.'

'I'll go find her.' Jack said, heading towards the door. 'If I'm not back in five hours, she's killed me.'

'Good luck.' Mason said.

When Jack left the apartment, Olivia turned to Will and Grace. 'Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?'

---

When Jack left the apartment, he'd expected to have to go to Karen's apartment before finding her. Much to his surprise, she was sitting next to door 9A, smoking a cigarette, something he hadn't see her do before.

'Since when did you smoke?'

Karen took a draw of her cigarette. 'Always have honey. I just don't smoke that often.'

'That would be why I've never smelled smoke in your house.' Jack observed.

'I wouldn't smoke in the house anyway.' Karen said. 'Wouldn't smoke around Liv. Or any kids for that matter, especially not around a pregnant kid. Hmm… I guess that would mean I wouldn't smoke around any pregnant woman.'

'How often do you smoke?' Jack questioned intently.

'Only when I am really angry, stressed or upset.'

'Which are you this time?'

Exhaling another puff of smoke Karen answered: 'All three.'

Jack now felt even more guilty. 'Listen, Kare, about those things I said, I'm really sorry.'

Karen studied him. She could tell he was being honest. 'Thanks honey. You know, I… I said some mean things too. I jumped to some conclusions.'

'Well, if it's any consolation, I would have jumped to the same conclusions if I'd been you.' Jack admitted. 'And I would have blanked me too at the dinner table.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Poodle, are we good?'

'We're good.'

'Can I have a hug?' Karen asked

'Of course you can. Come here.' Jack pulled Karen in for the hug of forgiveness. 'There's just one last thing that's bothering me.'

'What's that honey?'

'You said I was just doing what everyone else did.'

Karen cringed when Jack pointed out the mistake she never knew she made.

'Why the past tense?' Jack noticed the distinct look of regret on Karen's face. 'If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I think I know already. You didn't keep your baby, did you?'

Karen shook her head, a tear running down her cheek. 'It wasn't that I didn't want to. I just… couldn't.'

'How old were you?'

'I was fifteen.' Karen answered. 'My boyfriend broke it off as soon as he heard which was why I was so mad when everything first came out. No pun intended. Remember, I was going to kick your ass?'

Jack laughed. 'You… you were really scary then.'

'Yeah, I kinda had to get mad at you. They'd throw me in jail for kicking a fourteen year old's ass.' Karen sighed. 'My best friend was the person I told first. I though she'd be able to help me and calm me down, but the second I told her, she changed. She started acting superior to me. She also told everyone at school. Everybody started judging me, even the teachers. Nobody ever tried to help. They just judged.'

'Which is why you lost it when I blamed Olivia.' Jack realised.

'Yeah.'

'I'm so sorry Karen. I really am.'

'You're forgiven Poodle.' Karen said. 'I really need to ask this question. Is it bad that I'm jealous of my fourteen-year-old pregnant step daughter?'

'Not after what you've just told me.'

'It kills me every time she asks whether I think she'll be a good mother, which I do. It just makes me wonder if I would have been a good mother.'

'Karen, I'm scared to say what I'm going to because I feel as if I might hurt you more. You are a great mum to Olivia and Mason. They look up to you for everything. They trust you. You love them.' Jack waited a few seconds before talking again. 'And I have no doubt that you are going to make a wonderful grandmother.'

'God honey, don't say that.' Karen said sarcastically. 'Makes me sound old.'

'Makes _you_ sound old?'

They both laughed.

'Should we go inside for something to eat?' Karen asked.

'Yeah, I'm starving.'

---

Dinner from that moment on was going smoothly until Grace brought up next Christmas.

'Just think, next year there will be another person at the Christmas dinner table.'

'Grace, as if I wasn't freaking out enough!' Olivia snapped, as the rest of the table laughed.

'Sorry, I just thought I'd mention that.'

'I'd like to propose a toast.' Will said, standing up. 'Here's to a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. A new year filled with love, friendship and new arrivals.' Will concluded. 'Cheers!'

'Cheers.' The rest of the table said in reply.

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's very much appreciated, but could you also read and review Nothing's Gonna? I'd like to know what you all think! Special thanks to Pam who helped me out with this chapter! ;) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Month Five…**_

'I cannot believe that Elliot is having a birthday party!' Olivia snapped. 'After everything I said at Christmas about not asking for things for me, only asking for money for the baby, and he has a huge party. Everybody would think it was completely inappropriate if I was having a huge party yet nobody cares if he has a party. You know what that is? It's double standards. It's what's been bothering me all along. It's what's been bothering me even before I got pregnant. A guy who has got a girl pregnant can walk down the street and nobody judges him. I walk down the street and it's completely obvious. People look round and think 'Oh what a slut she must be.' It pisses me off how a guy can get on with his life as if nothing is happening yet the girl has to completely change the way she's living. It's not fair.'

'Well, that was some rant.' Mason said sarcastically. Of course, he knew she had a point. 'If the party bothers you so much, you should say something to Elliot about it.'

'As much as it bothers me I don't want to seem as if I'm stopping him from having a life.' Olivia said, a torn expression on her face. 'But at the same time it's so inconsiderate.'

'So you feel as if you're caught between a rock and a hard place.' Mason noted.

'Yeah.' Olivia sighed. 'I don't know. Does it really matter? Am I just being a total bitch? Should I just let the whole thing go?'

'It's clearly bothering you so you should at least ask a few questions about the party. Try to put your mind at rest. It might not be a _huge_ party. He might just be having a couple of friends over. You are known to exaggerate Liv.'

'Hey! So you think I'm overreacting? Huh?' Olivia barked.

'Whoa whoa whoa! I'm being attacked by hormones!' Mason interrupted. 'As I was saying,' he continued, 'speak to Elliot and see what he says about the whole party subject and then tell him what exactly is bothering you about it. It's the only thing that'll work.'

'God, you're right.' Olivia sighed. 'What's the good advice today?'

Mason shrugged.

---

'Elliot, are you sure it's wise to throw yourself a party of your birthday at the end of the month? Don't you think all that money you've saved in your bank account could be put to better use in a few months?' Bonnie questioned.

'It's my money.' Elliot snapped. 'I can spend it how ever I want and I want to throw myself a birthday party. I decided to have a party months ago.'

'Really Elliot?' Bonnie said in a false tone. 'How many months ago was that?'

Elliot scrunched his face as he tried to think back. 'I don't know. Maybe six.'

Bonnie could feel her inner bitch taking over. 'And how many months pregnant is the girl you knocked up?'

Bonnie was shocked when it took Elliot several seconds to think about it. 'Five?' Elliot hazarded a guess. 'Anyway, that's still four months before I have any responsibilities.'

'I hate to burst that bubble of yours but you had responsibilities the second that child was conceived.' Bonnie said forcibly. 'You think Olivia's responsibilities start in four months?'

'No.' Elliot answered in an instant.

'I have half a mind to slap you for being so arrogant.' Bonnie muttered, her voice full of disdain. 'And selfish.'

'What? Why?'

Bonnie scoffed. 'I'll let you figure it out on your own.'

'Would you at least help me plan my party?'

'Nope.' Bonnie said with a smirk. 'Not having anything to do with it.'

'Fine then.'

---

'So Elliot, what did you mother say about having a party?' One of Elliot's friends asked, a few hours after Elliot had spoken to his mother.

'She said she didn't think it was a good idea.' He sighed.

'Well, that sucks.'

'Oh no, it doesn't.' Elliot said. 'I'm going to have a huge party anyway just to piss her off.'

'Nice.'

---

'Jack can I ask you for a favour?' Elliot asked later that evening.

'Sure. Bagel?'

'Thanks.' Elliot said. 'So this favour I was asking. I want to throw myself a huge birthday party with money I've been saving up.'

'Because I want to. Anyway, would you help me plan it?'

'Why?' Jack asked, scepticism clear in his voice.

'Are you sure spending your money on a party is such a wise idea?' Jack questioned. 'Don't you think-'

'Look I'm going to spend my money on the party whether you help me plan it or not, so might as well just agree to help.'

'Fine.' Jack said reluctantly.

Jack was flooded with guilt as soon as he agreed to plan Elliot's party. He knew that the party was wrong and selfish. But… what could he do about it?

'So um… why didn't your mum agree to help?'

Elliot shrugged. 'She said she wasn't going to have anything to do with it.'

'Why not?' Jack asked, irritated that he hadn't done the same thing.

'She said I was being egotistic.'

Jack struggled not to say that Bonnie was right.

---

'Hey.' Olivia said, opening the apartment door. 'Two visits in the space of two days? That's a first!' She said sarcastically to Mason.

'I came over to see if you spoke to Elliot about the party.'

'No.' Olivia scoffed. 'I couldn't be bothered leaving the house. Avoid awkward conversations when feeling tired and nauseous.'

'I was just wondering because Elliot invited me.' Mason said.

'When?' Olivia sounded shocked.

'Last night.' Mason answered. 'Has he spoken to you about it?'

'No. He doesn't think I know about the party!'

Mason scrunched his face. 'How do you know about the party?'

'Oh I was speaking to Nancy on the phone the other day for the first time in I don't know how long.' Olivia answered. 'You remember Nancy? She was on the girls' basketball team, remember? Well anyway, Elliot asked her if she would go to his party. She told me.' Olivia waited a few seconds before speaking again. 'Do you think I'll get an invite?'

'Probably.' Mason said, although he was not at all certain. 'He probably wants to ask you himself.'

'Yeah, you're probably right. By the way, where were you when Elliot invited you to his party?' Olivia asked.

'The Park.' Mason answered.

'Was Elliot with anybody when you were invited?'

'A couple of guys. I don't know who they were.'

'Hmm… That's weird.' Olivia muttered.

'What is?'

'It just seems odd that Elliot is hanging around new people and throwing himself a big party now when recently he's not been around as much.'

'Probably just coincidence.' Mason said.

'I guess.' Olivia said. _I hope._ 'I'm gonna talk to Elliot today before this whole party thing drives me insane.'

'Good luck.'

---

'So, uh, been up to anything nice lately?' Elliot asked Olivia as she entered Jack's apartment.

'Not really. Each day is the same. The sun rises. Birds sing. I throw up.' Olivia said sarcastically. 'Nothing really interesting.'

'That's not so good then.' Elliot said awkwardly.

'Nah, it's… it's alright.' Olivia said in the same tone.

The long silence that followed was uncomfortable. Olivia didn't know what to talk about and she was sure Elliot didn't either. She knew she had to talk about Elliot's party, but she'd expected some normal conversation first. General chitchat like it used to be.

'So…. Uh… What's up?'

'Well, uh… I just wondered what you were doing for your birthday.' Olivia answered, not mentioning the party and waiting to see what Elliot said first.'

'Uh…I don't think I'm going to do anything.' Elliot answered nervously

'Really?' Olivia asked, irritated about the lie. 'Because I heard from more than one person that you're throwing yourself a huge party.'

'No.' Elliot lied. 'Not at all.'

'Well, these party invitations beg to differ.' Olivia said angrily as she picked up a pack of party invitation off of the table.

'Shit!' Elliot cursed. 'Who told you about that?'

'Well, let's see, shall we?' Olivia answered sarcastically. 'Well, first person who told me was Nancy.'

'She's lying.'

'Oh is she now? Was my brother lying also?'

'He must have been.'

'So when Mason said this morning that you had invited him, he was taking the piss out of me?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh okay then.' Olivia acted as if she was defeated. 'Oh, you know who else was lying? Your mother! Oh and your mum must have lied about some other things you said like you didn't have any responsibilities to your kid so you were going to piss all your money away on some party. Was she lying?'

Elliot hung his head in defeat.

'Let me ask you this? Were you even planning on telling me about it?' She asked.

'No.' Elliot answered.

'Why not?'

Elliot sighed. 'If you knew about the party, I know you'd want to go.'

'Oh, so you weren't planning on inviting me then?'

Elliot shook his head.

'And why was that?'

Elliot didn't answer.

'Okay then answer this.' Olivia said. 'If this party was being held six months ago, would you have invited me?'

Elliot bowed his head and nodded.

'So… the reason you were not telling me about this party and not inviting me to it is because I'm pregnant.' Olivia explained to Elliot as if he didn't know it himself. 'Okay I've got another question for you. Would you have invited me if somebody else had got me pregnant?'

'Yeah.'

'So basically you're embarrassed over the fact you got a girl pregnant.' Olivia said. 'Let me ask you this. How the hell are going to manage when your child is born?'

'It won't be any different to how I'm managing now.' As soon as he said that, Elliot knew he'd made a mistake.

'Excuse me?' Olivia asked, shocked. 'Are you implying what I think you are?'

'It depends what you think I'm implying.'

'Don't try to play smart buggers with me. I'm not stupid.' Olivia said.

'Well you must've been to get pregnant.'

'Okay that is bullshit. It takes two people to be drunk and stupid!'

'Yeah, but it took your stupid decision to keep the kid to trapped me into having a kid for life!' Elliot yelled.

'I did _not_ trap you. You did not have to have anything to do with your child but no, you didn't want that. _You _were the one who came back to apologise. _You _were the onewho said you would be supportive of whatever decision I made. _You _were the one who wanted to stick around, so don't you _dare_ try to throw that in my face.'

'It's the truth.' Elliot snapped. 'You know why I'm pissing away all my money away on some party? It's so I don't have to give any of it to you!'

'You bastard. I cannot believe you. You think it's about_ me_ wanting money? You don't seem to realise that in four months you're gonna have a kid. That means you can't piss around with money. The baby's going to need to eat. He or she is going to need clothes.'

'In four months!' Elliot yelled. 'Four months. I have four months of freedom left and I'd quite like to enjoy them before I have to look after some stupid kid for the rest of my life.'

'_Some stupid_ _kid_? That's… that's…You son of a bitch.' Olivia said, her voice shaking. Her eyes were clouding up with tears, so she thought it would be best to get out of there, and quickly. She headed for the door.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm leaving.' Olivia barked.

'Why? What did I do wrong?'

Olivia turned to face Elliot and shakily said, 'Figure it out on your own.'

---

That evening Jack sat alone in his apartment not paying attention to the television. He kept thinking about how in four months he was going to be a grandfather. He wasn't even forty yet. Then he thought about how it would affect his relationship with Karen, his best friend. They were going to be grandparents to the same child, and although that meant in a weird way that they were more closely related, Jack couldn't help but think that it could gradually pull them apart, They had always been very, uh, _inappropriate_ with each other, always fondling or making out for no reason whatsoever. That would have to stop once their kids' child was born. Well, they wouldn't want to confuse the poor kid now, would they? Although Jack and Karen's fondling did confuse a lot of people…

Jack also thought about how much of an unbelievable asshole Elliot was being. Jack knew it was so completely selfish of Elliot to throw himself. It was also incredibly immature for him to be throwing the party just to get back at his mother. As much as Jack wanted to reprimand Elliot for throwing the party, he couldn't. Jack still didn't think that he had any right to tell Elliot what or not to do. He didn't feel as if he had any place to lecture Elliot. He didn't feel enough like a Dad to be able to do that. Sure, he was Elliot's father biologically, but that didn't count for anything in terms of respect. Jack didn't feel he'd earned the respect of Elliot for him to take whatever his father told him off for. Elliot could easily turn around and say he didn't want anything to do with Jack. He seemed to have done fine before he knew his father so could do just as well not seeing his father again. That's what scared Jack.

His deep chain of thought was broken when someone knocked at his door. Sighing, he stood up and walked towards his door. The person on the other side of the door knocked more powerfully before Jack had a chance to answer.

'Alright, give me a minute!' He said, disgruntled. When he opened the door, he noticed that the person on the other side was also disgruntled. Very disgruntled. 'Karen?'

'I am going to kick your son's ass!'

Jack was reminded of the last time Karen said that while standing at his door. She had the same angry expression on her face now as she did the last time; the expression she only wore when she was trying to protect the people who meant the most to her. Her family. Jack was terrified of her when she was like this. There was no telling what she could do. She was small, but bloody hell could she throw a strong punch. Jack knew that Karen didn't get this angry for no reason, so he knew something serious had happened, and he dreaded to know what it was. As he listened to Karen shout the odds, depicting the altercation between Olivia and Elliot, he felt his own anger, and confusion, build up. As much as Jack thought Elliot deserved to be called a bastard and a son of a bitch and a whole load of other obscenities, something told him he should try to defend his son. But could he defend Elliot without having a guilty conscience? No. He kept nodding in agreement to whatever Karen said until she asked a question that landed him in hot water.

'So who the hell is planning this party?'

Jack looked down at the floor and hoped it would just open up and swallow him whole. Knowing there was no way he was going to worm his way out of this one, Jack answered sheepishly, 'I am,' and braced himself for the bile that was sure to flow.

'You are what?' Karen said angrily. 'You just agreed that it was completely selfish and inappropriate and yet you're a part of the damn thing. What, were you just completely lying? I'm beginning to think that trait is hereditary.'

'Hey, I don't want anything to do with the damn thing.'

'Then why the hell are you? Why don't you just say you're not getting involved?'

'Because I can't.'

'Why the hell not?' Karen shouted.

'I just can't.'

Karen shook her head. 'Bonnie had no problem saying it. Why can't you say it?'

'Because I don't want to lose my son!'

Karen instantly calmed her rage towards Jack. Then guilt for having yelled at Jack set in. She understood his inner turmoil. 'Oh honey.'

'Trust me, I want to kick his ass too. But I just can't say anything about… anything.'

'Honey I understand that completely.' Karen said quietly. 'What I don't understand is why didn't you say something to me?'

''Cause I knew you'd react like that!'

Karen laughed. 'Am I really that predictable?' A few seconds of silence passed before Karen spoke again. 'Honey, I really don't know what to say to make you feel better about having to plan this party thing. I know a million and one things to say to make you feel worse, but I'm not _that_ evil.'

'Oh yes you are!'

'Oh no I'm not!' Karen argued.

'Do we really want to turn this into a pantomime?' Jack asked jokingly.

'I guess not.' Karen answered. 'Look, all I can say is you've gotta do whatever you think is right. It's a classic between a rock and a hard place situation.'

'It's a little more complicated than that.' Jack said.

'I know honey, but that's the best advice I can give.'

'Karen, can I ask you a weird question?'

'Ask me all the weird questions you want honey.' Karen joked.

'Well, when did you feel like a parent to Mason and Olivia?'

Karen thought back. 'Stanley and I had been married for four months. It was the first time Stanley had go away on a business trip, meaning I had to look after the kids by myself, and believe me, I was terrified. I didn't think I could handle looking after two three-year-olds by myself. Anyway, the kids were being little buggers. Not taking a telling. Not listening to anything I said to them. Anytime I tried to say anything to them, I got the classic 'you're not my real mum' comeback. Once they said that, I didn't have the guts to say anything else. I felt as if I hadn't earned the respect and trust to be able to scold them. Then, they flooded the bathroom. I mean, they completely soaked the carpet- you almost had to swim through the bathroom. Well, as you can probably imagine, I was furious. Absolutely hopping mad. So I yelled at them. I think they were stunned more than anything else, because neither said a single word the whole time I was yelling. Once my mammoth lecture was over, they looked at the floor, then each other, and then they looked up at me with tears in their eyes and apologised and promised never to flood the bathroom again. That's when I first felt like a parent. They'd listened to what I said and they'd looked upon me as the authority.' Karen recalled. 'Stupid, I know.'

'No, it's not.' Jack said. 'You see, I don't feel like that with Elliot. I don't feel as if he sees me as an authority so I don't feel as if I can say anything.'

'Honey, Elliot's bound to know that what he's doing is wrong. Subconsciously he'll be waiting for you to say something about the wrong he's doing, but he'll thinks he'll get away with it because you _won't_ say anything. And once you say something, I'll bet he'll respect you more and you'll feel more like a real Dad.'

'You think?' Jack asked.

'Honey I know. Experience teaches you a lot. Why did the kids listen to me when I yelled at them? Because they knew what they were doing was wrong.'

'By the way, when did you get so good with the advice?' Jack asked a few minutes later.

Karen shrugged and smiled.

---

It was the end of the month. Jack had taken Karen's advice and scolded Elliot for being so egocentric, but it hadn't worked. Elliot was throwing the party anyway. Jack and Elliot had a huge argument and weren't on the best of terms. Needless to say, Elliot and Olivia hadn't spoken since.

The night of Elliot's party, Olivia sat alone in the apartment. Karen was at Will and Grace's apartment for dinner, which Olivia had also been invited to but hadn't been up to attending so essentially it was just her and the baby. She wasn't crazy. Of course she knew the baby wasn't born yet but she still found some comfort in knowing he or she was there. Olivia would talk to the baby as if it could answer, sing like the baby could sing along. But that was nothing out of the ordinary. It was only when she decided to hit the sack that something strange, something amazing happens. Finding it more difficult to get comfortable in her bed nowadays, Olivia tossed and turned until she was comfy. As she did every night, she said goodnight to the baby, then tried to get to sleep. Just as she was drifting into the land of nod, she felt a pain in her abdomen, which caused her to snap awake. Sitting up she put her hand to where she felt the pain. She smiled when she felt it again and realised what it was.

'You know,' Olivia directed her speech at her stomach, 'kicking me isn't going to keep me from sleeping. Goodnight honey. Remember, Mum loves you.'

---

The morning after his party, Elliot stood in the lobby of Olivia's apartment block waiting on the elevator to come down from the top floor.

'Stuff it, I'm taking the stairs!' Elliot said irately to himself, unable to wait any longer.

Elliot had hardly stopped thinking about his argument with Olivia, and decided that today he would sort things out. As he walked up each flight of stairs, he felt the fury boiling inside of him. By the time he got to Olivia's floor, he felt as if he could explode. He knocked on the door, and hoped he would get an answer.

'What the hell do you want?' Olivia said as she opened the door.

'The money I got for my birthday.' Elliot said harshly, holding out an envelope. 'Take it.'

'No.' Olivia said in the same tone.

'What?'

Olivia shook her head as she scrunched up her face. 'I'm not taking your guilt money. I don't want it.'

'You don't want it? I thought that was what the whole quarrel was about.'

'No.' Olivia said. 'I don't care about the money.'

'You don't care about the money?'

'No I care about our child, which you apparently don't.' Olivia spat.

'What?'

'If you cared you wouldn't even have thought about wasting your money.' Olivia exhaled loudly. 'And you would most certainly not referred to the baby as _'some stupid kid.' _

Elliot was confused. 'What?'

'Say mean things about me all you want, but you cross the line the second you insult my child.' Olivia tried to hide the hurt in her voice. 'I'd like you to leave.'

As Elliot headed towards the door defeated, he was stopped by Olivia speaking again.

'And by the way, the baby kicked for the first time last night.' With that, Olivia shut the door.

---

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**AN: I know! I'm awful! I haven't updated since January! I'm am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I got caught up in family stuff and everything else. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! Take this chapter as a token of my apology!

* * *

**__**Month six…**_

In Will and Grace's apartment, there was a horrible hostility in the air. Olivia and Elliot were miles away from speaking terms. The only words exchanged between them were said in hateful and snappy tones. They could hardly be in the same room. That made times like this small gathering at Will and Grace's a little uncomfortable.

'So…uh… Liv,' Elliot began.

Olivia was lying along the sofa. 'My name is Olivia.' She said sternly.

Elliot shook his head. 'When did you hit the six month mark?'

'A week and a half ago.' She answered bitterly.

'Oh so you're in _that_ mood.' Elliot muttered.

'Excuse me?' Olivia snapped. 'Care to elaborate?'

'You've been bitchy as hell lately.' Elliot explained, a hint of exasperation in his voice. 'All you ever do is snap at me.'

'Oh, I wonder why.' Olivia said sarcastically.

'_Any_way,' Grace said intervening before a full-scale argument could occur, 'Liv, aren't you supposed to start taking Lamaze classes when you get to six months?'

'Sure, you don't snap when somebody else calls you Liv.' Elliot mumbled.

'Oh will you just shut up!' Olivia retorted. 'I'm sorry Grace, what did you say?'

'Aren't you supposed to take Lamaze classes at six months?'

'Are you? I thought it was seven months.' Olivia said.

'Nope, not necessarily.' Grace answered.

'I, uh, I don't know if I want to go to Lamaze class.' Olivia said nervously.

'Why not?' Karen asked.

'I just feel as if… as if all the other people there will be judging me.'

'Then to hell with them.' Karen said.

'What?'

'Just don't listen to anything other people may say.' Grace added.

'I'm just not sure.' Olivia said hesitantly. 'I'll think about it.'

'Liv, I really think you should go.' Elliot said, standing up and walking over to stand beside the couch.

'Well I don't really give a crap what you think.' Olivia snapped.

'Oh just hear me out for crying out loud!'

Olivia sighed. 'Fine. Continue.'

'I really think it would be good for you to go.' Elliot said. 'They teach you loads of important stuff like breathing exercises and how to deal with labour pain and-'

'Before you continue you should be aware that my foot can move and kick you in the balls.' Olivia said sternly.

Elliot looked down then moved quickly away from the sofa after noticing that Olivia wasn't joking. 'They teach you what to do after the baby is born too.'

Olivia thought for a second. 'What the hell? I'll go to Lamaze classes.' She said. 'On one condition.'

'What's that?' Grace asked.

Olivia pointed to Elliot. 'As long as that bastard goes with me.'

'Oh crap.' Elliot muttered quietly. 'What did I get myself into?'

'Parenthood.' Olivia answered sarcastically.

'You have an answer for absolutely everything, don't ya?'

'Uh-huh.' Olivia said with a smirk.

---

Karen sat on a wooden bench outside an arbitration room, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She had another meeting with Stan and his lawyer regarding the divorce and she wasn't too optimistic about it. She'd been speaking about it a lot with Will, and it was looking unlikely that Olivia would be able to stay with her permanently because she wasn't biologically related to her. The court would most likely lean in the direction of Stan having custody of Olivia. She always thought that 'custody' was such a horrible word when it came to talking about children. It was so clinical, like the children were objects. And she thought it seemed weird that they were battling over a teenager, especially one who was going to be a parent herself in a few months. It just seemed to her that the court wouldn't take Olivia's views into consideration. Mentally she was preparing for the worst, but she really hoped it wouldn't come to that. She wasn't sure how Olivia would cope with it.

"Ms Delaney," she heard somebody say, "we're ready for you."

She stood up and straightened up her black suit, and took one last shaky breathe before walking into the arbitration room.

---

Olivia looked left and right with a confused expression on her face. "So, where are we supposed to go?"

"Uh... Room 233," Elliot answered.

Olivia let out an irritated sigh. "Yeah, I know that but where the hell _is_ Room 233?"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Cause you're the one who spoke to the freaking reception woman!" Olivia threw her arms up in the air. "You know what just go! You clearly don't want to be here, so just leave!"

"What? I'm not going anywhere."

"So, are you here just to piss me off, or what?"

"Look, we;re not going to get anywhere if we stand here bickering," Elliot tried to reason. "You go one way and I'll go the other."

Olivia closed her eyes and exhaled another annoyed sigh. "Fine."

---

Grace was sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers on it when her phone rang. "Good morning. Grace Adler Designs. Grace speaking. How can I help you?"

"What happened to the plain old 'Grace Adler Designs?'"

"Morning Ellen. What's up?"

"I'm looking for a babysitter."

Grace shook her head. "Where are you and Rob going this time?"

"We're going out for a fancy dinner and we really need someone to watch the kids. We haven't been out just ourselves in ages. Please? We really need this."

"What's the date?"

"First weekend of next month."

"And that date would be?"

"I don't know! Whatever the first Saturday night of the month is!"

"Okay..." Grace mumbled as she looked down at her book. "Yeah I'm free that day. Call me with the rest of the details later, okay?"

---

Much to Karen's surprise, there wasn't much of an atmosphere during the meeting. It was almost comfortable. Karen had noticed that Stan kept looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs, much like she had been doing before the meeting. She couldn't help but wonder why Stan seemed so nervous at this meeting. It wasn't any different to any of the others, except for today they'd actually managed to agree on a few things.

"Are there any other issues we need to cover?" Will asked.

Karen groaned inwardly, knowing what was going to be discussed next.

"Yes actually. My client wishes discuss the amount of maintenance he will pay for his daughter Olivia's upkeep."

"That's fine, but doesn't the issue of custody of said child need to be resolved first?"

"Yes and Mr Walker has requested that Olivia Walker stay in the care on Ms Delaney."

Karen's mouth opened an closed several times before she actually spoke. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Stan said quietly.

"Well okay then," Will said with a smile on his face. "Now the current guidelines for child support payments are..."

---

Olivia was sitting down on a thin blue mat by herself. Elliot- goodness knows where he was. She was surrounded by adults women who all had husbands or boyfriends. She felt as if they were all looking at her and judging her. She was playing with her hands nervously when someone sat down next to her and started talking.

"You look nervous," The woman said.

Olivia nodded. "I am."

"You here alone?"

"Well I'm not supposed to be!" Olivia answered. "I'm going to kill Elliot when I see him next," she added solemnly and shaking her head.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Dear God, no!"

"Baby's father?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you're awfully young."

Olivia smiled. "I wondered how long it would take you to say something about that."

"So uh, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in a few weeks. Go ahead. Judge. You know you want to."

"I'm not judging."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah right."

The woman held out her hand. "Anna."

"Olivia," she said, shaking Anna's hand. "So where's your husband?"

"Work. His boss is a jerk and wouldn't let him away for a couple of hours."

"Well that sucks," Olivia commented.

Just then, Elliot walked into the room, trying to act nonchalant.

"Where the hell have you been?" Olivia shouted.

"Sorry, I got lost. Took me longer to find the room than you."

"Seriously, that's your explanation? The building's not that big for it to take you fifteen minutes to find it! Seriously, just don't be surprised if I kill you before this baby is born."

Anna looked on with sympathy. She could tell this wasn't the happiest of friendships. To be honest, she wondered if it would last until the baby was born, and she wondered how it was going to affect the relationship with the baby.

---

"I see you're smoking again?"

Karen looked round to see Stan standing beside her. She held out her cigarette packet, offering him one.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, sliding one out of the box. "Stressed?"

"You kidding?" she asked sarcastically. "What made you change you mind?"

"Guilt, mostly."

"You feeling guilt? Well something's clearly wrong there."

"She's my daughter, and she won't even speak to me. Not that I blame her. Why would bring her child to live in the house of someone who threatened to make her have an abortion? How could I look at that child?"

"You know, it's not born yet!"

"I know, Kare. But still, why would she?"

"She misses you, you know," Karen said while exhaling cigarette smoke.

"Really? She doesn't just hate me and want me to burn in the firey pits of Hell?"

"Well yeah, she does." Karen answered. "But she still misses her father."

"I miss my daughter. How's she coping?"

"She has good days and bad days. She's starting a Lamaze class today."

"She agreed to that?"

"After some convincing." Karen took one last draw of her cigarette before speaking again. "Thanks."

"For what?" Stan asked.

"Just for making it a bit easier for her. It's tough for her, you know?"

"Yeah I know." Stan looked at his watch. "I need to go. A business meeting calls. Just... let me know how she gets on, okay?"

Karen smiled at him. "Yeah, I will."

---

* * *

**_AN: R&R please:)_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**AN: Okay, so I know not a lot happened in the last chapter and I blame that entirely on not actually having a clue what to do with that chapter and then taking a five month break from the chapter and then still not having a clue what to do with it. So I did just fudge my way through it. I just basically needed that few insignificant things in that chapter to lead onto this one, where much much more will happen, I promise.**_

_**For anybody who is interested, I did write oneshot called 'Where Did I Go Wrong?' So you could check that out if you wanted. Also, if you're a Grey's Anatomy fan and don't mind reading a story that has a dead Meredith (as some people run and hide if you kill off Meredith. I don't get it, lol.), maybe you could check out 'And The World Spins Madly On'. You know, if you wanted to. Just some shameless advertising there... And I think Pam's gonna hit me because I've been writing other things when I should have been writing some WaG stories. Sorry honey! You know how it is, when you get an idea into your head, you just gotta write it!**_

_**I should warn you that at the end of the chapter thee f-bomb is dropped a hell of a lot. I hope, given the context (and how angry and sleep deprived Olivia is, nobody is** _too_** offended. :S **_

_**So without further ado...**_

_**Month Seven...**_

"So you actually spoke to him?"

"Yes, Jackie, I spoke to Stan."

"In a civilized manner?"

"When did you learn that big word?" Karen asked patronizingly.

"But why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Are we going to keep doing this all day?"

"Do you want to keep doing this all day?"

"Enough already!" Will and Grace shouted from their kitchen.

"Seriously though, where did you go for three weeks?"

"Jack McFarland if you answer that question with another one, Grace and I will personally kick your ass!" Will said in an authoritative tone. Grace nodded in agreement.

"I went across to LA to do some work as an extra on a couple of TV shows."

Will looked sceptical. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Quite good actually," Jack smiled. "I made a coupla hundred bucks!"

"Well good for you then!" Will said sarcastically.

"If any of you see Elliot," Olivia said, storming into Will and Grace's apartment, "tell him I am going to throttle him!" She walked back out again.

Grace had a confused look on her face. "Okay, what was that?"

"Um...," Karen answered.

"Well...," Jack also said.

"I _think_ Olivia wants to throttle Elliot," Will explained, "but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"But why?" Grace asked.

"Got me!" The others said.

The was an awkward silence which was broken by Grace's cell phone ringing.

"Let me get that," Grace muttered quietly, rising from her seat.

---

Bonnie sat at her kitchen table, tapping her fingernails on it and getting angrier with each tap. When she heard the front door open, she straightened from her previous slouching position and got prepared for action.

"Afternoon, Mum," Elliot said casually, trying not to look guilty.

"Afternoon, Elliot." Bonnie hesitated before speaking again. "So, uh, how was that Lamaze class?"

Elliot winced. "It was... uh... it was okay."

"What did they teach you?"

"Um... I... can't remember."

"Sure you can." Bonnie willed, smirk on her face.

"No really. I can't"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Didya even go to class or...?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Really? Then would you care to explain why I had Olivia Walker yelling down the phone asking why you weren't there?"

"Well,um... you see," Elliot tried to find an excuse but failed.

"Why do you even bother trying to find an excuse?" Bonnie snapped.

Elliot sat down at the kitchen table, clearly deep in thought. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

It was at that point that Bonnie realised that her son was just a little kid caught in an adult situation. The way he spoke reminded her of a conversation they had when Elliot was about five or six. He had failed a spelling test at school. He'd told Bonnie he'd passed, but the found out the truth at a parents' meeting a few weeks later. When Bonnie got home, she asked Elliot why he'd lied. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me," he said, in the same tone he'd used for the same sentence a few minutes ago. It struck Bonnie that maybe she was putting too much pressure on her son. She had always wanted him to do well and make the best out of his life. She'd saved up since the start of her pregnancy nearly sixteen years ago so she could make sure her child could go to a good college. She wanted her son to get the opportunities that she never got. She didn't count on him getting a girl pregnant when he was a teenager, and she didn't count on the way he reacted. It scared her to think what might happen in the future.

"You're not ready for this," Bonnie said quietly

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have... no idea."

"Can I offer a suggestion?"

"Yeah."

"You really need to think about this seriously. You need to think about whether you can do this. You need to decide what's best. I know think that sticking around and being there for the baby and for Olivia is the right thing to do, and I know that's what everybody is telling you. But, can you absolutely say that you will be there?"

"I don't know," Elliot muttered quietly, expecting to be yelled at.

"Then you need to weigh up the pros and cons of sticking around. If you and Olivia can't speak to each other then what effect is that going to have on the kid? You need to think about what's best. Maybe being there isn't the best thing."

"What are you saying?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'm saying that maybe you should walk away. Maybe you shouldn't be this baby's Dad. Maybe you should just let Olivia be the baby's parent on her own."

"Won't that make me a bad person? Won't that make me an unbelievable bastard?"

"No."

"How will it not?"

"Because you're making things better for the baby. It sounds strange, it really does. But one day you'll understand and one day Olivia and the child will understand." Bonnie concluded. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen door, leaving Elliot deep in thought.

It was a few days since Bonnie and Elliot's conversation. They hadn't spoken much since. There was an awkward atmosphere. Bonnie had just gotten off the phone. She stood at the kitchen door, playing with her hands anxiously. Elliot was sitting at the kitchen table, as he had been doing most days since the conversation, looking deep in thought. Bonnie decided it would be best just to get it over with. Rip off the band aid.

"Just FYI, you'll be babysitting Rob and Ellen's kids on Saturday night with Olivia."

A sigh of frustration escaped Elliot. "Why?"

"Because you might need the practise."

Rob and Ellen's living room was decorated in a warm terracotta colour. There were lots of pictures of the kids. It was a real family room, Olivia thought while looking around. To be truthful, she really didn't want to be babysitting tonight. She was really tired these days and tonight especially, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and fall asleep watching American Idol. But instead she was running around chasing three under five year olds one of whom just would not go to sleep because she he kept having nightmares, and one of whom was teething and kept waking up and screaming bloody murder. And to make matters worse, Elliot was not helping one bit. He was the one who was falling asleep watching American Idol! Olivia didn't think she could she could be more pissed off right now.

"I can't believe Grace bailed out of babysitting and left me to do it."

Olivia had been wrong. She was more pissed off now that Elliot said _that_. "Her aunt in Nevada died for crying out loud! She's there helping out her cousins! And when you help trying to get the kids to sleep, then you can say you're babysitting!" She said with force, but not shouting so as not to wake the one child who was actually sleeping. "Jackass," she muttered quietly to herself, forgetting she had a four-year-old attached to her hand.

"Uh oh," the child said innocently, "you said a baaaaaaaad word."

"I know sweetie," Olivia answered. _He deserves it._ "Now, how about you try to sleep again?"

"Will you check that the bogeyman isn't in my room?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'll do that," Olivia replied, giving Elliot a glare before walking upstairs with the little boy.

---

Five minutes. Five fucking minutes to sit down. That's all Olivia wanted. But no. Teething Baby kept screaming. The teething gel was not working, and Olivia was afraid to administer any more. "Please go to sleep. Please please please." Olivia begged, rocking the baby gently from side to side.

"Can't you get that thing to shut up?"

Olivia chose to ignore that question, because if she didn't she would scream and that would definitely wake the other children up and this one who was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Ba ba black sheep," Olivia sang, "have you any wool?"

"That song bugs the shit outta me," Elliot said over her.

"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full."

"Would you just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Elliot yelled, consequently waking the baby up.

"Nice Elliot. Real nice," Olivia muttered, standing from the rocking chair. She heard the boy who had nightmares wake up and start screaming also. "Fantastic," she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Elliot sniffed. "Something stinks."

"Dirty diaper. Great. Will you get this?" Olivia asked, holding the baby out for Elliot to take.

"No."

"But I've got to calm down the other one."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not doing it."

Olivia confusedly shook her head. "I'm not quite understanding what you're saying."

"I'm not doing it anymore."

Olivia laughed incredulously. "You're what? I'm majorly confused."

"I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave."

"Well. I am."

"You can't leave," Olivia said, her voice cracking slightly. "I need help."

Elliot ignored her and walked straight out of Rob and Ellen's front door, not looking back once.

"Elliot!" Olivia called out quietly. The lump in her throat made it painful for her to say anything. For a few long seconds it seemed like the world stopped, and the sound of screaming children disappeared. He'd left. He'd actually... left. When a tear ran down her cheek, Olivia snapped back into reality. She took a minute to compose herself before going upstairs to attempt to fix the mess she was beginning to realise she was in.

---

You know that feeling you get after you get completely wasted and do something stupid like dancing in your boxer shorts in front of your class mates, or peeing yourself and the rumour getting spread around school, or maybe even sleeping with your best friend and then subsequently getting her pregnant? That feeling? Well that's how Elliot felt right now. Well, Elliot had been experiencing the third of those feeling for the past seven months, but he had that 'morning after the stupid thing' feeling really strong today. He honestly felt like kicking his own ass right now. He deserved it. He deserved to be strung up. Burned at the stake. Bastard. That's what he was. He knew he was in trouble when he heard the front door open.

"No sleep! I have no fucking sleep in two fucking days!" Olivia yelled angrily.

Elliot looked at her, studying her appearance. Her eyes were puffy, read and bloodshot. Her red hair was dishevelled and her clothes were covered in baby vomit, the smell of which was making Elliot feel a little nauseous himself. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You're fucking sorry?!"

"Yes."

"I was up all night, all fucking night, with three screaming children."

"I know."

"Well you didn't help any! You just sat on your fat ass all night while I ran around, ran around when I should be getting as much rest as possible, chasing after them!"

"I know."

"If you know you did all of this stuff, then why the fuck did you do it?"

"Because I can't do it."

"What? You can't get up of your fat ass to give a kid some fucking Calpol?"

"No, I can't do this!"

"What the fuck Elliot?"

"I can't do this having a kid thing. I can't. I can't. Because I can't. I don't know why not, I just can't. I know I can't be there and I know I can't be this kid's father. I can't do all these things everyone expects me too. And I know it makes me a bastard and I know it makes so sense whatsoever but I know I'll understand some day and I know you'll understand one day and right now I really don't have a clue what I'm saying."

"What are you saying?" Olivia asked quietly, almost sure of what was happening.

"I think I'm saying I can't have any to do with your baby."

Olivia bowed her head and Elliot nervously waited for her reaction. "You're a fucking bastard."

Elliot watched as Olivia walked out of his front door, and he realised that would probably never see her again.

---

_**As I said, f-bomb dropped a lot. ::embarrassed:: Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. :)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: I should point out that PSE stands of Personal and Social Education. I don't know if anybody else gets that class at school, or if you call it something else. It's the class where you get sex ed and and learning about the real meaning of family and about morals and things like that. You'll see why I'm mentioning that soon. Oh, and I know I skipped a month. Nothing interesting happened in the eighth month. Lol. :)**

**_Month Nine…_**

Bed rest sucked. Swollen ankles sucked. Back pain sucked. Being pregnant sucked. Life? Well that sucked too. Olivia tossed and turned in her bed, now finding it impossible to get comfortable. She glanced at the clock. 8.52am. She had to go to Lamaze class at 11. It was the only thing that she could leave the confinements of her bed rest for. That meant she had be up and showered. That meant she had to get her fat pregnant ass out of bed and she didn't want to do that. For the last few weeks she'd lay in bed and cried, mostly. Other times she'd make plans for the baby. She thought about a name a lot of the time, but every time she thought about something different and decided she liked that better. She thought about how she was alone now too. It was just her and the baby. She didn't know how she was going to cope. She just knew she had to.

Olivia pushed herself up into as much of a sitting position as she could manage, her large bump preventing her from sitting up fully. In two weeks she was going to be a mother, and it scared her. She glanced at the clock once more. 9.03am. She had to get up now.

---

School sucked. Sport sucked. Music sucked. Being him sucked. Life? Well that sucked too. Elliot sat at his school desk, not really listening to the teacher's lecture. PSE seemed so unimportant when you positive you were going to hell, and when you knew you deserved that. Guilt. He hated the feeling. It was the worst, he thought. He knew he'd brought it on himself. He knew he didn't deserve to complain about feeling the guilt.

"Elliot," the teacher said, "since you do not appear interested in this class, you will go to collect the questionnaires for the school office."

_Great_. He wanted to ask what questionnaires, but he knew it would get him in even more crap for not listening, and he was in no mood to be yelled at. He got out of his seat reluctantly, and exited the classroom to walk along the corridors. 8.52am. He'd better walk quickly. The teacher takes a note of how long you're out of the class for.

He liked being away from his other schoolmates because he felt as if he could relax a little. He wouldn't have anybody asking him if he was all right. Apparently he'd been a little off lately, he hadn't been himself. His classmates didn't know about Olivia and that whole situation, so he couldn't tell anybody the truth.

The queue at the office was long, thanks to all of the latecomers, each one of them coming up with a different, quite often unbelievable, excuse for their lateness. A few of them did have a genuine excuse, however. One of the buses hadn't arrived at the stop and some of the students had been stranded. The queue gradually dispersed and Elliot found himself asking for the questionnaires sooner than he realised. When handed them he read the front. _Teenage Attitudes To Sexual Relationships. Fantastic._ The clerical assistant muttered something about every school in the state getting them. Elliot looked at the clock on the back wall of the office. 9.03am. He had to get back to class now.

---

Olivia had just sat through her final Lamaze class. It was a surreal feeling. A sort of 'this is it' feeling. There was no getting away from it now. It, the baby, it was happening. Olivia had said all through her pregnancy that she wasn't scared. What was the point? But now that it was actually happening, she was absolutely terrified.

The car radio played loudly and Olivia hummed along to the song.

"I know the feeling," Anna, one of her fellow Lamaze students who was giving her a lift home, said.

Olivia was thankful for some of the people she'd met at classes. They'd been the people she could ask pregnancy related questions to. They would be the ones to calm her fears when she got weird feelings. They'd been the ones who hadn't judged her, which surprised Olivia. They'd been so nice, and so patient with her. They'd made her feel like she was a part of something again, like she was part of a group, all for one and one for all kind of thing. Olivia missed that about school – that feeling of community. Since she got pregnant, she'd become an outcast. She didn't like that.

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of being alone."

"Oh, that one," Olivia said solemnly. "I don't know if I can do it alone."

"You can."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been there, done that. Got the stretch marks to prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"When I was sixteen I had my first son. The father didn't stick around. When I got to the eighth month I started panicking. I was alone. I didn't know if I could it. But one night I sat up and I thought about everything and I realised I could do it. Because I had to. I know it's scary."

"Scary?" Olivia quipped. "Try terrifying."

"The point is, you've just got to tell yourself you can do it."

"I don't know I can. Am I really doing the right thing here?"

"When the place your baby into your arms for the first time, you're going to be completely overwhelmed by this little life you're responsible for. And you'll know for sure that you can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I hope so."

"Looks like this is your stop," Anna said, turning into Olivia's street.

"Thanks," Olivia said, slowly working her way out of the car.

"You're welcome," Anna said in reply. "And, uh, good luck."

Olivia smiled. "You too."

---

Elliot used to love Fridays. They meant he got out of school at 12 instead of four, meant he had four hours less work to do. The last few weeks, however, he'd just went home to do study or do extra class work he'd been given for not listening enough in class. Most of his friends went into the city. He used to do that too. Now he felt like an outcast.

To be fair, with his friends he'd outcast himself. But with everyone else, that was a different story. Elliot hadn't seen his dad since the incident with Olivia a month ago, because he'd wronged Olivia, and Olivia was Karen's stepdaughter and Karen was Jack's best friend, and Jack was so far past pissed at Elliot that there wasn't even a word for it. In fairness, Elliot knew if he'd been Jack he would have done the same, so he wasn't too hurt by the loss of contact. Like so many other things, he deserved it.

"You did the right thing," Bonnie said, while making pancakes.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think I did."

"You did the right thing the wrong way."

"Gee, that makes me feel better," Elliot said sarcastically.

"I don't know what else to say."

"I just feel as though I don't know what I'm doing, or what I've even done or how to move on from all this mess and how to just forget about it, which what I really want to do."

"You can't forget about."

"Thank you very much for stating the obvious."

"Everything takes time and it will take time for you to understand but one day you will, and you'll know you did the right thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I hope so."

Elliot's cell phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the text message he'd received. '_Hya Elliot. Guys goin 2 NYC. U cmin?' _Elliot pondered for a few seconds. The only way he was going to get past anything was if he started moving on himself."Mum, can I go into the city with the guys?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

"Be home before five!"

"Yeah!"

---

Olivia lay along her couch, trying to get a little sleep. She was so tired, she'd barely slept in the last few days. Hopes of any shuteye were dashed when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Liv! It's Mason."

Olivia quietly grumbled. "Come in Mase," she said grudgingly.

"Hey, I just came to see how you were doing."

"How am I doing?" Olivia asked incredulously. "I feel like a freaking beached whale."

"Sorry I asked."

"What's that?" Olivia asked, regarding the booklet of paper that was in Mason's hand.

"Questionnaire," Mason answered.

"On?"

"Teenage attitudes to sex."

"Seriously?!"

"I know," Mason said, not bothering to hide the disdain for the quiz in his voice. "Anyway, the school asked me to take one for you to fill out."

"You're freaking kidding, right?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Fine," she said reluctantly, "as long as you do all the writing."

"Okay…. First question," Mason began.

Olivia listened as Mason read out each question for her to answer. The questionnaire started off by asking when television programmes she watched, which struck Olivia as completely pointless and completely irrelevant. The survey dragged on and on, until Mason read out a question that seemed completely stupid given Olivia's situation.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Olivia stared at him incredulously. "Nine months pregnant, Mason. What the hell do you think?"

"Yeah, okay, stupid question," Mason said, trying to create a little humour.

"You know what Mase, I'm really tired so do you think you could go home so I could get to sleep?"

"Yeah," Mason answered. "See ya later okay? Call me!"

"Will do," she called out as she heard the apartment door shut. She looked at the questionnaire- still open-and counted how many questions were still left to do. Fifteen. She was too tired to fill them out, so she would just have to leave them until another time.

---

For the first time in weeks, Elliot had actually had a good time. He'd laughed like a normal teenager. He'd kicked a ball around in the park until it started to pour with rain like a normal teenager. He'd just been a normal teenager. He felt normal for once.

It was three thirty in the afternoon. He was with the guys in the train station, getting ready to head home, the rain and wind too unpleasant conditions for them to hang around him. All this normalness had got him thinking.

"Guys, I'm going to get the next train."

"Why?"

"There's one last thing I need to do."

---

A walk through Manhattan takes a while, especially when you're fighting torrential rain and gale force winds. At least that gives you plenty of time to think about what you're going to say. Elliot finally reached his destination, soaking wet and shivering. He stepped into the apartment building and headed towards the elevator. _Out of order_._ Great. Ten flights of stairs to climb. Even better._ So he began his ascent. It took him a while, but he got there eventually, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice cried. It sounded rather frantic, and it panicked Elliot. He opened the door slowly, and was shocked and scared by what he saw. Olivia was sitting up gripping on to the edges of the sofa, her knuckles white. Her hair was matted together with sweat, and her breathing was heavy. She turned and looked at Elliot, panic and pain in her eyes and said:

"I… need… help."

---

**AN: Now I know it's quite a short chapter, and not much happens, but all of the drama will be in the next chapter. :-D Will be updated soon. Hopefully. ::giggles:: It will be. :) Hope you** **enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 16

_It took him a while, but he got there eventually, and knocked on the door. _

"_Come in!" A voice cried. It sounded rather frantic, and it panicked Elliot. He opened the door slowly, and was shocked and scared by what he saw. Olivia was sitting up gripping on to the edges of the sofa, her knuckles white. Her hair was matted together with sweat, and her breathing was heavy. She turned and looked at Elliot, panic and pain in her eyes and said:_

"_I… need… help."_

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I… think… I'm in… labour."

"Are you sure it's not just Braxton Hicks?"

"Braxton Hicks? I'm gonna Braxton Hick your ass when I get outta this," she fired out quickly. "I woke up and the couch was all wet and the contractions keep getting quicker, so yes I'm sure it's not just Braxton Hicks."

"Okay," Elliot said, reaching for the house phone, "I'm calling you an ambulance."

"Can't," Olivia choked out. "Not with that phone anyway. Lines are down 'cause of the storm. I've already tried."

"It's okay. I've got my cell." Elliot dialled 911 quickly. "Hi, um yeah, my friend is in labour and she needs an ambulance."

"_How far apart are her contractions?"_

"Liv, how far apart are your contractions?"

"About every… two minutes."

"About every two minutes," Elliot said into the phone.

After hearing the address from Elliot, the emergency operator said, "_Help will be there ASAP."_

---

The thunder rumbled loudly, causing both Grace and Karen to jump.

"Damn storm," Grace muttered. "It's June for God sake!"

"Yeah, I know," Karen muttered.

"How's Liv?"

"Terrified."

"Apart from that?" Grace questioned.

"She's tired. And really emotional. Won't stop crying."

"That sucks," Grace muttered. "Karen?"

"Hmm?"

"How are _you_ coping with the whole thing?"

"I'm past the 'wanting to kill a certain someone' stage but apart from that I don't know how I'm coping."

"I guess that's understandable," Grace said. Well it was understandable to her. She didn't know how she would cope in that situation. It was hard enough just being bystanders to the situation, mediators if you will. Mediators seemed to be a good description for what she and Will had done in the last nine months. They'd listened to both sides of the argument, weighed up all the facts, and give their verdict. It seemed a little mean, but Grace was glad that that would be over soon.

Grace looked out of the large window in her office. The rain was getting heavier and the wind stronger. "Can you get hurricanes in New York?"

Karen thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure."

"I'm going to cancel that appointment with the Stevensons," Grace muttered to herself. "There ain't no way in hell I am driving in _that_!" she said, pointing to her window. She picked up the phone receiver. "No dialling tone. Odd." She fiddled about with all the connections and came to the conclusion: "Phone lines are dead. Damn storm. Could I use your cell phone?"

"Yeah, sure," Karen said, trying to find the phone in her bag. "Uh, actually," she began when she eventually found the phone, "you can't. Battery's dead."

Grace giggled at the irony. "Looks like the Stevensons aren't getting a phone call. Oh well. Don't like them anyways."

"Grace Antler –"

"Adler."

"Adler, that is just pure evil!" Karen lectured, her face dead serious. Then a mischievous look spread across it. "And I like it!"

Grace and Karen both laughed, and Grace went back to drawing on her sketchpad.

---

Help for Olivia arrived ten minutes later. As the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance, one of them turned to Elliot and said, "You coming?"

Elliot glanced at Olivia, unsure of what to say.

"Please?" Olivia said quietly, her voice rather hoarse.

"Yeah," Elliot said confidently, "yeah I'm coming."

---

Will wasn't good with heights at the best of times, but when there was lightning going on, well, he crapped his panties. Luckily for him, all of his remaining clients had cancelled and he was running out of office on the 55th floor of a 56-storey building faster that you could say 'Speedy Gonzales'. Driving during a thunderstorm, well he didn't mind that as much. At least the roads were quiet and took him less time to get home, surprisingly. Arriving home, he went into the closest (an actual closet!) and grabbed a towel. He tied it round his head like at turban, which made him look oh so gay. Will flicked a switch. _Heating turned on. Why does that sound so wrong?_ He walked over to fridge to grab a bottle of water when he noticed a note that Grace had left stuck to the fridge with a magnet:

_Things for whoever is home first to do:_

_1) Turn on the heating. Why does that sound dirty?_

_2) Make some soup. _

_3) Delete the messages my mother left me._

_4) Delete the messages your mother left you._

_5) Delete the message Jack left asking if he can let his mother stay in our place. The answer is NO!!_

_6) Call Olivia._

Five out of six of those were taken care of. Soup was made before Will left for work. All he had to do was call Olivia to make sure everything was all right. It was an agreement between himself, Grace, Jack and Karen that someone would call Olivia every couple of hours to make sure everything was as it should be and mainly just to make sure that Olivia wasn't sitting on her own in the apartment in labour without a freaking clue what to do. There hadn't been any problems so far, but you could never be too careful. He picked up the phone and heard no dialling tone. Somebody at work had mentioned that the phones weren't working, but Will had assumed that was just within the building. Apparently not. He called Olivia's cell from his own.

"_The number you are calling is not available. Please try again later."_

Weather, he figured. Reception could be terrible, especially during stormy weather. He looked at his own phone. Three bars reception. Oh, that reminded him:

_'Grace, tell Karen I've gt papers 4 her 2 sign. Oh. and tell her I called liv but fone lines r dwn and hr cell is off. Txt bk, will.'_

Message sent, Will sat down to watch some television. However, when he lifted the remote to turn the TV set on, there was a small bang, and all the lights went off.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When Will opened the door, the super said, "Power's out."

"Really?" Will said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

---

Grace and Karen walked into 155 Riverside Drive laughing their heads off. Who knew a car breakdown and walking through the city in a storm could be so much fun?

Still unable to control her laughter, Grace tried pressing the button for the elevator. "Karen," she whined, "it's not working."

"Push the button."

"I did!" Grace continued to whine in a fake childlike tone. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. "Will, the elevator's not working!"

"Power's out idiot."

"How we gonna get up to the ninth floor?"

"Use the stairs!!!"

"Listen Wilma," Karen said angrily, grabbing Grace's phone. "We ain't climbing any damn stairs! We're both wearing heels! Of course mine are better than Gracie's, but still we're wearing heels."

"Bye," Will said mockingly, hanging up the phone.

Grace and Karen exchanged glances, shrugged, and began their walk up the stairs.

---

"How long have you been in labour?" The doctor asked Olivia.

"I don't know. I was sleeping and I think the pain must have woke me up," she answered quickly.

"Okay. Well you're seven centimetres dilated, but it could still be a little while yet. I'll be back to check on you in a little while" The doctor left her room.

"Holy hell this hurts!" Olivia said through gritted teeth. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything," Elliot answered.

"Could you call my mum?"

"Sure," Elliot answered, "but, uh, who?"

"Karen. Who d'you think?"

"I guess I should've known that," he said walking out of the room.

---

Elliot walked into the waiting room and took his cell phone out of his pocket. 4:00pm the clock on the front said. He was supposed to be home within an hour. He stopped thinking about how he was going to get home and began to look through his phonebook to find Karen's number, which was listed as 'Olivia Home'. Well, when you put your friends home phone number in your phone you don't list it as their parents' names, do you?

"You're not allowed to use a cell phone in here, kid," a nurse said, "and it should be switched off."

"Is there a payphone anywhere I can use?"

"Down the hall," the nurse answered. "But good luck using it. It's been playing up all day."

"Thanks," Elliot said as he walked hurriedly down the hall.

---

"Aha!" Will exclaimed. "Just what I was looking for," he added pulling a battery powered radio out of the cupboard. He sat down at the table and placed the radio on it. Will switched it on and took a few seconds to find a clear, strong signal.

"So Kare, how you getting home?" Grace asked Karen, who was still in Will and Grace's apartment.

"Walking I guess," she answered.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Will asked, looking through balcony doors "It's like hurricane conditions out there. Can we get hurricanes here?"

All three thought about an answer for a few seconds before simply ignoring the question.

"I gotta go home soon, so I'll need to go somehow."

"I suppose."

All three remained quiet after Will had spoken, simply listening to the radio.

"_That's some crazy weather out there,"_ The radio presenter said._  
_

"_Yeah,"_ a second presenter agreed. _"Everybody is being advised by the police and the important people to stay indoors and only travel if absolutely necessary."_

"Dammnit," Karen muttered as the radio presenters kept talking in the background.

"Just wait to see if the rain eases," Will advised. "Once it starts to ease, I'll ask Mr Zamir next door if I can borrow his car and give you a lift home."

"Like Mr Zamir is _ever_ going to give you his car," Grace laughed.

"Hey, I'm President of the Tenant's Association. I'll just threaten to tell somebody about the fact he's illegally subletting and then he'll give me his car."

"Gotta love blackmail," Karen joked.

---

"Eight centimetres," the doctor said to Olivia. "You're doing well."

"Have you seen Elliot?" Olivia asked. "He went out forty-five minutes ago to try and phone my mum and he hasn't been back since."

"I'll see if he's around," the doctor offered. She then left the room.

"Thank you," Olivia said, even though she knew the doctor couldn't hear her.

---

"Okay, the rain has eased off and I have Mr Zamir's car keys," Will said, standing in the doorway. "Karen, would you like a lift home now?"

"Yes please Wilma!"

"See you later Karen," Grace said.

"Honey, I'll call you tonight!" Karen said. "You've still gotta tell me about-"

"Yeah, will do on the phone!" Grace said interrupting her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Will asked once the apartment door was shut.

"Office gossip," Karen answered. "You should probably stay out of it."

---

"Where the hell have you been?" Olivia barked at Elliot when he entered the room fifty minutes after he'd left.

"I've honestly been trying to get a hold of someone," Elliot answered. "I couldn't get through to your mum so I was trying to get through to other people and it wasn't working so I just kept trying to get a hold of people."

"Thanks," Olivia said sincerely. "God, Karen's going to be worried sick when she goes home and I'm not there."

"Where was she by the way?"

"At work."

"I'll go back outside and try to get in touch with someone," Elliot said quietly.

Olivia nodded, while crying her way through a contraction.

"You're going to be okay. You're doing really well," Elliot said, putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back soon," Elliot said. "Just keep doing the breathing exercises you learned."

"I'm trying."

"Good."

---

Karen walked out of the stairwell of the apartment building on her floor. She walked to her apartment door to find it unlocked. This confused her, but the she thought that maybe Olivia had unlocked the door for some innocent reason. Maybe Mason or one of her other friends had visited and for that reason the door would have been unlocked. Karen shrugged it off. "Olivia, you here?" she shouted when she walked through the door. When she got no answer she thought Olivia might be sleeping. Her bedroom door was ajar, so Karen peeked in. The room was empty. Now Karen was starting to get worried. She looked back around the living room, this time taking in what a mess it was in. There was juice spilled on the carpet. Blackcurrant juice at that. Right beside the spill there was a pile of stapled together paper on the ground. Karen picked it up and realised it was a half completed questionnaire, which was now also ruined by blackcurrant juice. Karen then sat on the couch. Quickly she realised she was sitting on something damp. Then all the pieces started to fall into place. She only took a second to be utterly disgusted by what she'd sat on, before reaching for her cell phone to call every hospital in the city to find out where Olivia was.

---

Will walked across the hall to apartment 9A and knocked on the door. "Jack," he shouted through the door. "You in there? If you're in there then answer the freaking door. Olivia's missing and it seems in labour and you need to help phone round the hospitals to find out if she's in any of them."

"He's not in there," Grace said, standing in the doorway of her own apartment. "Just checked your email. He's in Vancouver."

"Why the hell is he in Vancouver?" Will asked. "And how did you get the password for my email?"

"No idea. He didn't say," Grace answered. "And you shouldn't be so predictable. Your password for everything is willtruman."

"Shut up and make phone calls!" Will said, pointing to back inside the apartment.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Grace saluted then marched back into the apartment.

Before they had a chance to make another call, the phone rang.

"I'm guessing the phone lines are working again then," Grace muttered, before answering the phone. "Hello? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Mount Sinai. Got it." Grace ended the call. She hadn't noticed Will already leaving the apartment.

"Mr Zamir, I'm gonna need to borrow your car again," Will said, knocking on the door of 9B.

"No," was the blunt answer Mr Zamir gave.

"Then how about I tell the landlord about all the subletting you've been doing. You know, the _illegal_ subletting."

"Let me find the keys!"

"Blackmail's the best," Will muttered quietly.

---

Elliot was still standing at the payphone trying to get through to someone, anyone, when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"You're Elliot, right?" The nurse who'd tapped him on the shoulder asked.

"Yes I am. Why? Is something wrong with Liv?"

"She's dilated ten centimetres, ready to push, and she's terrified out of her mind. She's asking for her friend to be there."

"Yeah. I'm there."

---

5.05pm. Bonnie was looking out of her kitchen window, looking for a sign of Elliot returning. He was late, but she wasn't going to be too hard on him for it when he eventually arrived home. She'd already realised that some of the trains would be delayed because of the weather. She was still staring out of the window when she noticed Michael, one of the boys Elliot was supposed to be out with, walking along the street alone. "Hey Mike," she yelled out of the open kitchen window. "Where's Elliot?"

"I don't know," he replied. "He didn't get the train home with the rest of us."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure, but he was mumbling something about going to apologise to someone or one last thing he had to do or something like that."

"Thanks Mike" Bonnie slammed her window shut. She grabbed the phone and started dialling her son's cell phone number.

"The phone you are trying to call is switched off. Please try again later."

"Damn."

---

"Okay, Olivia we're going to need you to give one last big push," The doctor said.

"I can't," Olivia sobbed. "I can't. It hurts too much, and I'm too tired."

"You can," Elliot said. "You know how I know you can do it? Because you're Olivia, and you're a strong person and you've been so brave over the last nine months. And I really admire you for that. You've just taking everything in your stride and you've not let it faze you. And I know it hurts, and I know you're tired but it's only going to be for a few more minutes then your baby is going to be here. Okay. So do you think you can do this?"

Olivia nodded slightly, still sobbing, and held out one of her hands, which Elliot took a hold of.

"Okay, now push!"

Olivia did.

"The head's out. And one more push to get the shoulders out. Okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"Okay, push!"

Olivia pushed with all her might, her face contorting with pain.

"And she's here," the doctor said, holding a tiny baby girl up high enough for her mother to see her for the first time.

"She? She's a girl?" Olivia asked breathlessly.

"She's a girl," The doctor smiled. "They're just going to take her to get cleaned up."

"I did it," Olivia said to herself, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"See? Didn't I tell you?" Elliot said.

"You told me."

"We've got a little girl here who wants to meet her mummy," a nurse said, placing the baby into Olivia's arms.

"Hello baby girl," Olivia said through happy sobs. "You're beautiful."

"Do we have a name for her yet?" The doctor asked.

"Alyssa," Olivia answered. "Her name's Alyssa."

---

Karen and Grace hurriedly ran towards the road running through the hospital grounds leading to the car park, while Will parked Mr Zamir's car.

"Karen, watch out!" Grace shouted as Karen narrowly missed being hit by a bus pulling into the stop.

"Jackass!" Karen continued running as she yelled at the bus driver, even though she knew the driver couldn't hear her.

"Hey! Hey Karen!" somebody yelled.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"Elliot didn't return home when he was supposed to. I spoke to one of his friends who said he had to go do something. It's a long story. Anyway I think he's here."

"Why would he be here?" Karen asked angrily.

"Look, I don't know," Bonnie answered. "But I know that Olivia is here and I want to see how she is, and also to see if my son is here because if he's not then something's wrong."

"Fine," Karen reluctantly said. "But don't expect me to talk to you." Karen walked away quickly.

"Okay."

"Look, give her a little while," Grace said. "She's really worried. I don't think she blames you for what happened between Olivia and Elliot."

"Well maybe she should."

"What are you standing out here for?" Will asked when he ran to where Grace and Bonnie were standing. "Get inside and out of the rain!" He added ushering them inside.

"Hi, I'm looking for Olivia Walker. I mean, I'm looking for what room she's in. Do you know?"

"Karen, you're rambling," Grace said as the rest of them caught up.

"I know," she replied.

"Um… We have an Alyssa Walker. Relation?" The nurse asked.

Karen shook her head.

"Olivia Walker… she's just been moved to room 243," a nurse said, having read the computer screen.

"Thank you," Karen said, walking around the corner, disappearing from view.

"Does she know her way round this hospital?" The nurse asked Will, Grace and Bonnie.

"Wait for it," Will said quietly.

Karen quickly reappeared into view. "Where _is_ room 243?"

"Down the hall, take the second left then it's the second door on the right," the nurse replied.

"Thank you." Karen walked away quickly.

"Told ya, didn't I?" Will quipped.

The nurse nodded, and Will, Grace and Bonnie followed Karen down the hall.

---

"Knock knock," Olivia heard someone on the other side of door.

Olivia rolled over onto her other side on her bed, no longer facing Alyssa's crib but now facing the door. "Come in," she said quietly so as not to wake Alyssa, who was sleeping soundly, but loud enough for the person at the other side of the door to hear.

"Hey!" Karen said at full volume.

"Shh!" Olivia whispered immediately. "You'll wake up Alyssa."

"Forgive us for asking," Will whispered, "but who is Alyssa?" he asked, already adding two and two together and coming out with four.

"You had the baby?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Hate to ask the obvious," Olivia began, " but do I look pregnant to you?" she asked jokingly.

"No, but I had to ask."

"She's over here," Olivia said happily, looking back round at Alyssa's crib.

"Well that answers the 'boy or girl' question," Will quipped.

"Liv, she gorgeous," Grace said.

"She looks exactly like you," Karen added.

"How can you tell? She's only fifty minutes old," Olivia said.

"You can tell," Karen answered.

"Bonnie you can come in, you know," Olivia said to Bonnie. "You don't need to stand in the doorway."

"How are you?" Bonnie asked when she walked further into the room.

"I'm shattered," Olivia answered.

"If you weren't I would be seriously surprised," Grace muttered.

"Wow, Olivia, she looks exactly like you," Bonnie said, looking at Alyssa.

"See? I told you," Karen muttered.

"Yeah, you did," Olivia mumbled amidst a yawn.

"You don't happen to know where Elliot is, do you?" Bonnie asked Olivia quietly.

"He went away to try to get a hold of you guys, so he should be around… somewhere," Olivia answered.

"Elliot was here?" Karen asked.

Olivia nodded.

"The whole time?"

"Uh-huh. Look, it's a long story and I really can't be bothered telling it just now," Olivia answered. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there any chance you can all go so I can get some sleep. I'm so tired."

"Sure thing," everyone said at the same time.

"Thanks." Olivia yawned.

"We'll probably be in the cafeteria," Karen said, before shutting the door.

Olivia looked at her sleeping daughter one last time before she shut her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

---

"Hey Bonnie," Karen said. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Bonnie answered.

"I just wanted to apologise for being so bitchy earlier. I really shouldn't have snapped at you outside, and just so you know, I do not blame you for anything that happened between Elliot and Olivia."

"I should admit now that I spoke to Elliot and I said that maybe him sticking around wasn't the best idea. For any of them. So yeah, you probably should blame me for the way it turned out," Bonnie admitted.

"No I don't blame you, because if I was you and it was my son who was acting the way he was I probably would have done the same thing."

"And as for the snapping earlier, who can blame you? No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

---

Olivia woke up with a start. The first thing she did was check to see that Alyssa was okay. Sleeping soundly. Then she looked around the room to see what had woken her up. "Oh, it was you," she said to Elliot.

"Were you sleeping?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you notice that the first thing you did was check Alyssa was okay?"

"I didn't even think about it. I just checked she was okay first."

"See? You're going to be great at all that 'being a mum' thing."

"Thanks," Olivia said, smiling. "I… I just want to say thanks for being there today."

"You're welcome."

"I mean really, I don't think I could have done it without you there."

"If I wasn't there you wouldn't be here, and neither would Alyssa," Elliot joked.

"Okay, there's no need to get technical now," Olivia laughed. "Since I'm awake, do you have any good gossip that I've missed out on during the last nine months? Gossip I haven't been the subject of."

"Um…," Elliot thought. "Charlotte Adams and Jason Matthews broke up."

"Why?"

"He cheated on her."

"Oh my god. Who with?"

"Laura Davidson."

"_No way_. That girl is such a slut!" Olivia said, her tune hushed but still conveying her shock and disdain. "I shouldn't really talk, should I? Considering I'm fifteen and I literally just had a baby."

"Probably not," Elliot joked.

"I miss this," Olivia said solemnly.

"Miss what?"

"I miss us just hanging out. I miss my friend, Elliot."

"I miss mine too."

"I've been listening to _How To Save A Life _a lot lately," Olivia said. "The Fray's song. I always sing along to it, but I can never sing the lines '_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness,'_ because it just makes me think of us and I keep getting a lump in throat."

"I'm really sorry it turned out this way," Elliot said.

"Me too," Olivia confessed.

"Do… do you think that maybe we could… try to be friends again?"

"I don't know that I can forgive you for some of the stuff you did when I was pregnant."

"That's fair. I'm sorry for how much of a bast- unpleasant person I was, I don't expect you to forgive me."

"And could we _really_ just be friends again? Won't it get too complicated?"

"I guess."

"It's not that I don't want to be friends. It's… There's too much happened that I don't think we can go back. And I don't want to lose you again. It was hard enough the first time."

"Yeah, it was hard enough the first time."

"And I've got to think of Aly as well. I couldn't lie to her for however many years and say that you're just Mum's friend when I know one day she'll turn around and ask who her dad is. I just can't confuse her like that."

"I understand."

"Maybe we can try meeting up like once in a while or something like that and just hang out like we used to. Just not while Alyssa's around, or she doesn't know you, which I… I know sounds really harsh, but we both know it's easier. Or we could at least keep in touch. Send each other email and stuff like that."

"I'd like that."

"Me too," Olivia smiled.

---

**A/N: Funny story, I was listening to the radio while writing this chapter. Literally less than a minute after I wrote the bit where Liv's talking about How To Save A Life, it played on the radio. :) Made me smile anyway. Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I'm aware that this is most likely not particularly medically accurate… hehe. Anyway, enjoy. :)**


End file.
